


Hat and Chess

by 7Flyingpancakes7



Category: One Piece
Genre: And law is a kind of a bastard, F/M, No actually it is a AU, Robin is a matchmaker, This is kind of an AU, Yup definitivaly an AU, and Nami is pissed, but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7Flyingpancakes7/pseuds/7Flyingpancakes7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Law was a girl and there was another island before they arrived dressrosa? Would it turn out well? Or just another mess?Future Luffy x Fem!Law because I can!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chess

**Author's Note:**

> See notes at the end

The calm blue sea glitters under the sun light, letting a colorful ships floats peacefully over the immense ocean. The salty air invaded the ship just like Luffy would invade your freezer.

Within the ship lay a young woman, her back supported on a simple Adam Wood chair and crossed legs. She is wearing a simple blue jeans and a striped bra that match perfectly to her pale skin. Her long hair had been tied into a rushed ponytail that made her back look like a mass of flames.

Her desk is covered by old maps and very complex sea current drawings. She seem to ignore them almost completely, only paying attention to an unfinished, yet highly detailed world map, her world. She spent almost an hour adding a good Punk Hazard draw on the map, just to make sure it becomes perfect, but now that it's over she became bored.

She turned to the ground, eyes searching for something that could entertain her: A half-drunk tangerine juice, some dirty clothes and millions of old maps occupied most of the room, the more she searched the more she make a mental note to clean the room. The boring search only stopped when an old diary come into view, she picked the diary up and smirked as the straw touched her fingers. She carefully put her map aside and flipped the diary pages, as the pages passes by she couldn't resist the urge to smile, for any other person it would be a small and old diary, but for her this is one of her most precious treasures. To her this diary is like a little box that keep all her memories and adventures intact, protected by a thick cover of braided straw. Her smile increased when she passed by her oldest adventures, but stopped when a messy page full of notes come to view, on the top of the page is a really rushed writing, screaming 'Important Notes!'.

Taking a quick glare on the rushed page the girl sighed, she almost forget to choose the next island! She took a better look on the messy page and frowned, this part of the diary had been written by Haredas to help her in the New World but she really didn't liked her teacher options:

1\. She could follow the original path and travel to a cursed island surrounded by a never ending music

2\. Turn right, go to a strange island that keep raining lightning

3\. Turn left and go to an even stranger island composed by one big poisonous flower that practically screamed "I am a trap! Please come here and be my dinner!".

Just to prove how good her options are, all three log poses began to shake, the front and the left log poses couldn't stay quiet! If you think the right one is calmer than, sorry to disappoint you the right one is the worst, it was a miracle the damn log pose didn't break with all the movement.

'Seriously even an energetic Luffy is quieter than this log pose!'

The redhead picked up a stained plume and added some notes on the 'Important Notes' area: the lightning island was out of her list, even if her rubber-captain is immune to bolts, Franky's metal body would be in great danger. The Poisonous-Flour island was better but still out of question (Caesar already gave her much more poison experiences then necessary). The Music-island looked OK, but she couldn't help but worry.

'What did Haredas mean by cursed island?'

The navigator reached a draw. She couldn't ask for help because her captain would demand them to follow the longest/dangerous path. She respected the captain and admired his ambitions but she really,really wishes he hadn't been born with this crazy addiction to dangerous adventures.

A soft sigh escaped her mouth, this decision would be so much easier if Haredas didn't write 'cursed' on the damn island. The worst part is that he didn't say a thing about what the fuck the curse is, making it seem suspicious. Every good navigator knows going in the unknown is dangerous. Though, if she gets to the flower-island there would be a great chance Caesar would control the poison and screw up with her crew, also Law-san would be really mad, and that was something she wasn't looking forward to.

The red head was tearing her hair out right now. 'What island is better? The unknown or the totally-dangerous-with-99%-chance-of-screw-up-island?'

She looked at her tangerine juice and sighed again. She needed to calm down to not become bald. She drank half of her tangerine juice and relaxed as the glorious liquid enters her mouth, Sanji may be noise but he surely has skill.

Nami looks at her options again now with a clear head and holding her plume tighter. She made a line through the messy 'Flower Island' and smiles. Even if the unknown is dangerous, the totally-dangerous-with-99%-chance-of-screw-up-island is far worse. Don't you think?

Now all she needed to do was warn the crew about the next destination and keep the right log pose away from Luffy's gaze, then she could take a good nap. Nami lazily gets out of the comfy chair, the tiredness invades her body making a yawn escape her mouth. She take off her log pose and placed the item inside the desk drawer. Before she got out she put a paper above the log pose… 'Better safe than sorry'… and closed the little drawer.

The navigator abandoned the room and heads to Sunny's deck. She opens the door and yells "Guys! I have decided the next island!" To her surprise no one answered. The whole deck is empty, full of silence. She walks on the ship artificial grass trying to find a living soul (or dead in Brook's case) but luck was not on her side. The deck was indeed empty.

'Maybe they are playing hide and seek?'

She runs to the boys' room and opens the door. "Guys!" The crew was nowhere to be found. Maybe she should panic? She gets out the messy room and unlooked the girls' room. "Robin?" But the raven beauty wasn't there. Panic invade the girl mind "Robin!" Still no answer.

With the speed of light the woman ran to the aquarium trapdoor. Her crazy speed makes her trip over one orange dwarf miniature (don't even ask!) and kiss the floor. The girl let some curses scape her mouth and glared angry at the miniature. She strangles the poor dwarf and threw it overboard. Unfortunately the dwarf floated and that really increased her bad mood.

Nami almost broke down the aquarium trapdoor and yell at the top of her lungs, but a creepy aura from the trapdoor made her stop. She slowly opens the trapdoor, letting more of the creepy aura out of the room. The girl glared at the trapdoor, the lights making the stairs shine with all their glory. She slowly took a step inside the aura was becoming denser. If she payed attention she could hear a low tense music coming from the left. As she got closer to the music, the tense aura thickened but she kept going down. Somewhere on the middle of the stairs her hand slipped to her Clima Tact.

In the middle of the music the girl heard a 'tuck' as if someone put an item over a table, the sound replaced the tense music with a neutral melody. Improving the atmosphere but the tension only broke completely when someone yelled "Move this pawn!"

The navigator stopped shocked, she knew this stupid childish voice! But there is no way the boy was playing chess!

'No way!'

The red head sped her pace following the voice, she stopped in the middle of the aquarium and started at the scene. Law is sitting on the floor, the heat did not stop her from wearing her thick black coat and fluffy hat, the surgeon gaze was directed to a small chess board made with Adam Wood, one hand supported her giant nodachi and the other petting Chopper's ears. Robin is beside the psycho girl, her summer purple dress was much more appropriate for the climate (Nami's opinion). Brook is next to the aquarium playing a neutral song. Luffy and Usopp are happily beside Law wearing their normal outfits, Zoro and Caesar are sleeping soundly on the wall between Brook and Robin as if it was the best place ever to take a nap . Sanji is isolated in the corner reading the last pages of 'The North Blue Recipes' (obviously for Law-chan), but it didn't mather where the navigator looked Kin'emon, Franky and Momonosuke was no where to be seen in the aquarium..

None of her comrades seemed to notice her since they just keep watching the game. "Straw-hat-ya." Law spoke with a sharp yet surprisingly patient voice, her big grey eyes never leaving the board. "First, this isn't a pawn is a bishop and second this would be a terrible move."

The navigator just watched waiting for a good entrance opportunity, the sniper looked at Law clearly confused. "That doesn't seem like such a terrible move like you say." His quote picked Robin interest. The raven beauty made her turn and grinned in an 'I know something you don't ' way "Would you do the honor to explain why Usopp-san?"

Sogeking give her an 'Isn't obvious?' face but the archeologist motioned him to continue. The sniper sighed, he picked an already eaten pawn and threw it up "As you know, the pawn is the lower piece..." the pawn instantly came back, meeting the ground and rolling away. "If one dies there are still seven of them." To emphasize his point the sniper picked three other eaten pawns.

Nami smiled. 'This is the perfect moment to make her entrance!' She slowly stopped the rolling pawn and took the piece and threw the dark pawn perfectly to the board, scaring Usopp, Chopper, and Brook. But before the "O' god we are being haunted!" drama begun Luffy smiled and snapped them out "Yo Nami."

Brook, Chopper and Usopp let out a relief breath but Law just sighed at Usopp amateur answer, ignoring completely Nami's entrance. "If you think like this you will never win nose-ya"

Usopp looked at the psycho girl and smiles. "That is where you are wrong, my young lady!" Law send him an annoyed glare. Seriously she was at least 5 years older than him!

Ignoring the girls discomfort, annoyance and urge to kill him, Sogeking kept going. "The great-Usopp-sama has already defeated more than 8,000 chess masters, and I did everything blindfolded!"

Chopper eyes start shining with admiration, if Law's massage wasn't so relaxing the reindeer would probably be jumping over the sniper. "Wow, this is awesome! Did you really do that?"

The sniper grinned at the little reindeer, a lot more pride-stars begun to float over his head "Of course I have!" Usopp then looked at Chopper, his smug smile widen. "Do you think I lied?"

Before Law could break Sogeking face with a sarcastic comeback Luffy joined the chat. "Of course not." He smiled and crossed his arms "Usopp is an honorable man!" Usopp nodded at the word his captain said.

"And that's why he will play with Torao and Robin together when they finish." Luffy says with a big smile and gently (or as gently Luffy can be) tapped the snipers back. Said sniper wasn't so happy, his pride stars broke and his smile fell a "W-What?" escaped his mouth. He looked at Robin looking for help, but the archeologist only smiled clearly amused by his act.

The sniper gulped. "I k-kin-kind...Of c-can't..."

"What?" Luffy and Chopper asked almost in unison.

'Oh boy what to do?' Usopp looked at Nami with a clear 'little help please?' expression but the navigator looked at the fish in the aquarium and started to whistle faking innocence.

'Traitor' Usopp though annoyed. There is no way his so called comrades would help him. He slowly starts to feel sweat form on his neck, and panic invade his features.

"Are you okay Usopp?" Chopper asked his doctors instincts kicking in.

"Yes...But I'm afraid I can't play..."

Luffy and Chopper smile fall "Why?"

"My chess powers don't work when I'm fighting my comrades." Sogeking says smiling on the inside. 'This is actually a good lie!'

A soft laugh turned Usopp attention to the psycho, the girl looked at Usopp face showing his confusion and grinned "O I'm just flattered." Her voice was full of amusement, her big eyes were mocking him. "Do you already considers me a comrade?"

The answer come immediately "Of course!" But it wasn't Sogeking who answered.

The Law dropped her smirk, and looked at Luffy clearly astonished by the boy's answer. She didn't even need to think if he was telling the truth because straw-hat simplycan't lie. Law opened her mouth but nothing come out. Even if she had a sneaky comeback the boy would probably just break it with his so called 'logic'. Without options the girl just sighed this alliance would most likely be the death of her.

Luffy smile widen at the psycho expressions, the girl spent too much time with her emotionless face and that really bothered Luffy. He liked it more when she had emotions, when she was human. So with time he discovered his talents to annoy the girl. Making his bored days much more entertaining.

A soft "Check" was heard from the board, changing the music background and calling the crew attention. Law frowned, she shouldn't bother with Luffy's logic, and the game is her priority and that only! Her eyes begun to search possibilities over the board analyzing every good and bad move. Robin's check was inevitable but there could be hidden meaning on it.

'What to do?'

Nami looked at the chess game, she didn't like chess. It was too long and boring. She didn't even know how Luffy could just stay quiet (or something close to quiet) while the girls played. She had been his navigator for a long time and the boy never stayed quiet. He had interest in a lot of things but none of them could keep him entertained for too long, and to think a chess game of all things would entertain the boy was kind of surreal.

Nami looked at Usopp and reached the same conclusion. 'Let get out of here, Luffy is creeping me out!'

A question mark appeared over Chopper's face when the navigator and the sniper got out the aquarium but it only increased when he looked at the chess board. He never played chess so he don't have any ideas of what was happening, all he knew is that if someone says 'check' they can lose. Robin had already checked ten times but Law only three.

'Does this mean Robin is winning? Should he help Law? Maybe.'

"You could move the bishop?"

Strange enough the surgeon moved the bishop into an attacking position. Then the archeologist moved her knight cornering the surgeon bishop a little smile appeared on her face, but vanished when Law grinned clearly pleased by her act.

Robin tensed. 'Did I made a mistake? If yes, then when?' She needed to be careful the last time her ally had grinned like that she had a plan. A really good plan.

Luffy jumped beside Law with his classic smile. "Torao, move the King!"

The girl ignored the boy and moved her knight.

"Torao!"

Torao waited for Robin's move hoping the boy would give up. But Luffy moved his hands in the girl face fading with the girl hopes. "Torao!"

The psycho let out a clearly annoyed sigh, her patience was slowly running out. "It's not even my turn."

"Then when will you move?" The captain say invading her personal space, but the girl keep silence "Torao!"

Law eyebrows twitched, but she keep silence.

Robin finally made her turn moving her knight to a defending position.

"Torao?"

Law frowned a small 'Tch' escaped her mouth she underestimated the archeologist.

The straw hat captain smiled pointing frenetically to the dark king. "Now you can move the king!" He didn't get an answer, the surgeon was completely focused in the game.

But the boy wouldn't give up, he will make the girl move the king. So he shook the girl and yelled, "Move the king!"

The surgeon slapped his hand away and sent him a deadly glare not bothering about keeping her neutral face, she was really annoyed with the brat's stubbornness and lack of privacy. "When the time come I will move the damn King. Now I would appreciate if you shut up!"

"But why not now?! Don't you think this is a good time to move the King?"

"Why the fuck are you so freaking annoying?!" The surgeon snapped she couldn't concentrate completely with the brat annoying her.

"Did you dare bother Law-swan! You shitty-captain!" Sanji yelled out of nowhere, turning all the attention to him. The 'The North Blue Recipes' was being strangled in his hands.

"I'm not bothering her!" Luffy defended, Law couldn't resist the urge to role her eyes.

"Then what the fuck did you say to make sweet little Lawsie snap like this?" The straw hats sweat dropped. 'Does he really believe what he saying?' Law only glared at the cook, she hated that name! But it didn't matter how many times she tells the cook. He wouldn't listen, she even threatened him but her threats become empty without straw hat permission to torture him.

The boy glared innocently at Sanji "I was just wandering why she didn't moved the King"

The answer come immediately "Do not question Lawsie-chan decision"

"I was not questioning her choices! It's just that the King needs to move!"

"Why?" "Why the hell do the king need to move?!" Law, Sanji and even Robin asked.

The to-be-pirate-king blinked "Isn't obvious?"

"No!"

He sighed, his expression was the definition to 'idiots'. Of course the act made Law take mental notes on some very good ideas to put in 'Ways to torture Luffy: Volume 3'But she manage to wait, without opting for violence.

The boy looked at the board and smiled "Well everybody is fighting hard for the king's sake so is only normal the king fight for then."

Law blinked she didn't know if she should strangle him or admire him.

Maybe the second, but his whining wasn't helping her to eliminate the first option. She would keep thinking but a sweet, "Your turn", gained the surgeons attention.

Before she could even process what move Robin made, the childish captain was already shaking her and yelling. "Now! Move the King!"

She doesn't even think about it, the annoyed "No" come out automatically.

Luffy made a childish pout "Why?"

The surgeon sighed (she sighed a lot today) and glared at Luffy's stubborn eyes, the surgeon may have spent a very low time with him but she knew for sure he wouldn't give up until she gave him a good explanation. Of course something logic like 'because I would lose' or 'because it's a bad move' wouldn't satisfy him. She needed something in his level of comprehension something like.

"The King is sick."

Sanji, Chopper and Robin blinked, Luffy turned his head a question mark floating over his head, even Brook stopped the chess theme song (Does this even exist?) to give her a confused look.

Chopper and Luffy seemed interested "Sick?"

She felt so stupid doing this, just like a teacher in the kindergarten. "Yes, this sickness make him weak so if he fight too much he can die." The straw-hats blinked, but Robin smiled understanding where she wanted to go "That's why we only moved the king when it's obligated."

Luffy didn't looked convinced "But, I don't think this is right" He looked at Law deadly serious. "The other pieces are still fighting for him, dying for him"

The girl sent him an unimpressed look and a blunt "Stupid." Left her lips. "If he fights he will die, if the king die the kingdom will die with him." Luffy was about to protest but Law cut him. "If any of the straw-hats members die all of you would be in lute, break down, but surely would keep chasing the one piece, chasing your dreams." She looked right into Luffy's chocolate eyes a deadly serious expression on her face. "You may not know this, but if you die. The straw-hats pirates would die too." The surgeon picked up her dark queen and smirked "Exactly like chess."

The room fell silence they only stared at Law with unreadable expression, even the cook stayed quiet. The surgeon ignored the crews gaze and put her queen back on the board, the act made a echo run in the quiet room turning the straw-hats attention, now all of them are staring at the chess board probably thinking the same thing.

"Checkmate."


	2. Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nami and Ussop make a bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic and I know is kind of bad. But I am trying to improve, so i would apreaciate if you leave me any construtics critics.

Chapter One: Bet

Nami really hated to lose, therefore she hated chess. When she was little she tried to play with Belle-mère and Nojiko but she never won. She couldn't match Belle-mère's skill, and she didn't liked to play with Nojiko. Nojiko was just evil, she always took advantage of Nami's lack of ability and slaughter her pieces, eating every single one before the checkmate. Five losses later she got tired and sold the board for some good beli.

Time passed and even with her hate of chess, she was proud to be 'the best' chess player of the straw hats, winning against everyone and slaughtering the others like her big sister. So when Robin arrived and took her title the navigator did become upset. She attempted to earn the position again but Robin won ten minutes later.

The more Nami challenged Robin the more she understood the difference between their levels. She discovered the archeologist had 325 consecutive wins and nobody had ever made a decent check in her defense, much less won.

So when Usopp said Law and Robin had been playing for an hour Nami gasped. "Nobody has ever lasted that long!"

"I know!" Sogeking says sitting on Sunny artificial grass. "Do you thing they will finish before the next island?"

Nami scoffed, 'looks like my friend is confusing creepiness with ability.' "The next island is two hour from here, there is no way Law will survive that long"

"You shouldn't underestimate her, you know how twisted her brain is."

The girl raised an eyebrow. "Do you really think she can beat Robin?"

Usopp answer was instantly. "Yes."

"Seriously?"

"You bet!"

A smirk popped on the red heads face. "Ok, then I put 2,000 beli on Robin!"

Usopp sweat dropped "I was kidding..."

"O come on, aren't you the one who gave the idea?"

"As I said, it wasn't an idea it was a misunderstanding."

Nami faked a pout, it's really rare the others make bets with her (even if indirectly), so she wouldn't let this chance slip. "What are you so scared about? Isn't the 'Brave Warrior of the Sea' supposed to be brave?"

Usopp flinched. "Yes."

"Then we can bet?!"The navigator smirked, slowly turning into an evil smile.

He saw the girl evil smile. Immediately a shiver run down his spine. "Even brave warriors are afraid of gambling."

Her eye become beli shaped. "O come on, it will be fun."

"You are the devil, woman none of your bets are fun!"

Nami faked a pout. "That was evil."

The sniper sent her a mixture of an annoyed/mocking glare. "Evil is turning a simple bet into life-time blackmailing material!"

"Come on I'm not that bad."

Usopp raised an eyebrow. "Remember Zoro's debt?"

"Yes."

"So?"

The navigator belis broke giving place to a pair of mocking eyes "Are you really a Brave Warrior of the sea?"

"You changed the subject..."

"No, you changed it." She stuck her tongue out childishly. "I am only get back on track."

Usopp's sweat dropped again as the girl's stubbornness increased over 9000 when money was involved in the chat. Usopp blinked as an incredible idea made its way to his mind "Nami, My chest is empty, so stop wasting your time!" His lying ability was becoming incredible! (Ps: Every time he say incredible it mean acceptable)

Nami shook her head. 'Well that was pointless!' Quickly after an amusing idea come to her mind, slowly changing her features to a little smirk. "That's a pity." She shook her head in disappointment. "It's really better when it involves money but..."

"But?"

"We can bet with other things like: If you win I will spend the next island addressing you as 'Captain Usopp' or 'Usopp-sama'. Sounds good don't you think?"

Usopp seemed to be considering the idea. "I think is okay but what if I lose?"

Nami's smirk twisted and became evil. "You will hug Law!"

The sniper blinked, his face was a mixture of fear and disbelief. "S-sorry could you repeat?"

"You. Hug. Law."

"Do you want me to die?!"

Nami sent him a challenging glare. "O come on! Stop being a drama queen."

"I'm not being a drama queen! Don't you think there is a reason for the marines to call her The Surgeon of Death?"

"She may be a psycho but she is your ally, therefore she can't kill you."

"No means no!"

The navigator pouted, she really wanted to see the psycho reaction, but Usopp was being a pain in the ass. Maybe she should convince Luffy? He's not afraid of the girl, and for all Nami knew he like hugs.

A little lightbulb popped in the navigator head. "I have an idea!" The edge of her lips turned upward. "You only need to hug her, if you can't convince Luffy to."

"What's the catch?"

"There's no catch."

Usopp scoffed. "So if I win you spend the whole island calling me Usopp-sama, but all I need to do is convince our reckless captain to hug Law? Just like that?"

"Yup." She says with a smile, an honest smile, voice neutral "So are you in?"

Sogeking blinked, it didn't seem like she was lying. Hell, she looked as honest as Luffy.

'Maybe I can trust her?'

"Ok"

"Great! I bet Robin will break that psycho face!" Nami say and took his hand in a handshake, the handshake was like a warning 'Don't you dare change your mind!'

Usopp caught the message, but it didn't made difference he would win and even if his bad luck stuck with him all he needed to do was convince his captain with his unstoppable arguments (Also known as a big piece of meat). "Then I bet on Law."

Nami smiled. (An evil smile) "Ok, No going back now!"

"Of course!"

The navigator opened the trapdoor and jumped inside, when she reached the ground, a tense atmosphere made her sweat drop 'Come on! Chess is not that tense!'

Usopp come soon after, he sensed the tension and instinctively hid behind Nami a soft. "Is tense down here." escaped his mouth.

Nami sent him a 'you don't say!' look and looked around, she was too lazy to go in the aquarium so she just screamed out. "Guys!?"

"They are in the aquarium" A bored voice answered.

Usopp sweat dropped "Did you just answered your own question?"

"No." Nami said her face paling.

-Silence-

Sogeking took a quick look around the room, the atmosphere looked even tenser now "Then...D-do you think we are b-being hunted?"

'The voice' smirked "Perhaps..." Law popped out of nowhere and proceeded "Does a talking skeleton count as a haunt?"

The sniper jumped some meter away startled by the sudden appearance, letting a ratter girly scream out, he hid behind the closest object and hugged it.

Nami also let a girly scream (Well she is a girl) and hugged her friend back as if her life depended on it. She slowly turned around to see the ghost, waiting to face a second Brook, but was surprise to find 'The ghost' wearing a white fluffy hat full of spots and an 'o so familiar' smirk.

Of course the red head's fear was soon replaced by anger. "What the fuck was that for?!"

Law turned her gaze away from the frightened form of Usopp and focused on the navigator "For the sake of my amusement."

"Amusement?!" She looked like she was about to break the psycho smirk with a good punch but her target prevented her movements, 'shambling' (Do this word even exist?) herself with a random object. Nami looked behind her, facing the smirking surgeon. She was clearly being mocked! Every cell in her body screamed 'Go there, send her to the doctor'. Yet her brain refused, if she attacked her target, then she would only refill the surgeon's amusement while the surgeon 'shambled' herself again, so Nami held back her fists and let an annoyed sigh escape. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be playing chess?"

The surgeon's smirk become neutral. "The game is over."

The sniper blinked processing his ally's answer a small glint of realization sparkled in his eyes. "D-did you wi-win?" Nami's interests peaked at this, anger slowly replaced by curiosity.

"Yes." The girl say with a hint of pride.

As Usopp processes the information a victorious smile was slowly taking over his features. He looked at Nami and changed his smirk into a smug one, gaining a glare from the navigator.

After Nami sent her friend a 'Don't you dare say a word!' glare, she left the sniper with his happiness and directed her gaze to the surgeon, her mind didn't accept the fact she lost, much less at a bet! So her brain tried to process a way to win. After a few second she got one valid option.

'What if she lied?'

Well it would make sense, the girl had already fooled Caesar, so why wouldn't she fool them? Therefore all she needed to do was convince Usopp that this is a lie. She took a better look at the surgeon's face, paying attention to every move she made, but unfortunately the psycho didn't even twitch. She only kept there in all her boredom, one hand resting on her side and the other playing with the orange thread of her nodachi. Face almost impassive, the only thing that showed her interest in the subject is the faint curiosity in her eyes.

The navigator almost sighed. Law is one of the best liars she knew (Nami would never admit but) maybe even better than herself! It would be impossible to point out if she is lying.

'Maybe if I say it in the psycho's face she would lose her cool?'

Maybe, but there is always a chance she didn't lie. 'We are talking about Robin here! There's no way the psycho won!'

Oh fuck. 'Just say it.'

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" The navigator finally spoke faking a smirk "Aren't you famous for your trick and lies?"

Law mentally smirked, noticing the little tremble in the girl smirk. "Indeed." A faint glint of amusement sparkled in her eyes. "If you want a trustworthy answer, ask Nico-ya."

Usopp smirk broke into millions of pieces. "So you lost?"

The surgeon snickered. "I never say that."

Nami raised an eyebrow. "So you lied when you say you lied?"

"Yes."

Usopp was lost, his mind didn't get it, and he looked at his amused ally. A question mark floating over his head. "So you won?!"

"Perhaps." The psycho teased.

Nami wanted to kill her. "Come on girl! Just say the damn truth!"

Law looked deep into the navigator eyes and shook her head, faking disappointment. "I already said the truth." She turned her back to them and continued. "Can't you two remember?"

"...?"

The psycho smirked and 'shambled' herself to the deck, leaving the duo alone.

Nami's eye twitched. "THAT WAS FREAKING POINTLESS!"

"Did something happened Nami-san?" A calm voice called her attention, the voice was followed by a mixture of loud and faint steps.

"Law happened!" The navigator was definitely happier to see Robin but she still wanted to throw her ally overboard.

Luffy came soon after Robin, followed by Chopper. A question mark floating over them "Torao?"

"Yes Torao." A tick mark appeared in the girl face. "She decided to go all bastard on us and transformed a simple little question into a damn argument! Worst part is she didn't give an answer!"

Usopp sighed. "She give an answer."

Nami sent him an evil glare, the unspoken 'When?' floating in the air.

Sogeking gulped. "A very indirect answer, but none the less an answer."

"Seriously! That wasn't an answer!" Nami punched the sniper's face (hard). "It was a damn lie!"

"But…"

"No buts!" She give another punch to the poor sniper (this time even harder), earning a worried face from Chopper "She was clearly mocking us!"

The navigator sent Luffy an annoyed glare. "Why did you even made an alliance with her?!"

"Because Torao is interesting!" Luffy smiled. "She called my attention."

Nami blinked, after her brain processed what her captain had said. The navigator stood shocked. 'Luffy is interested in the psycho?!' That was surreal, I mean Law is as pretty as she is creepy. Though Luffy never gave a damn about beauty (Hancock already proved), they always thought the straw hat captain would like a good hearted girl seeing how he always sees the beauty in the heart but you can't call the surgeon of death a 'good hearted' person. To think Law somehow got Luffy's attention made Nami disappointed and kind of angry. 'So many girls in the world and my captain need to like a bastard/psycho girl?'

Robin widen her eyes in surprise, 'Did Luffy like Law-chan?' Well she did hear somewhere that 'The opposites can attract themselves' but she never really put Luffy in that formula. Actually, why didn't she think about Luffy and Law? It made sense. Heck it would be cute the archeologist smiled 'Oh I should ship them'.

Usopp and Chopper blinked. They knew Luffy like flashy stuff like robots and super heroes, but Law was a calculative person, she never made a thoughtless move and definitely wasn't a flashy person. So what did she did to call their captain's attention? "Why?"

"She wear this awesome hat and use a crazy power!"

Robin broke her little smile. That was kind of disappointing, she couldn't just let her new ship break before it even existed. "Isn't there something… more?"

Luffy blinked "Something more...Well is really interesting to annoy her!"

The archeologist eyes sparked. "Why?"

"Because it breaks her mask."

"Are you referring to her emotionless mask?"

"Yes"

A question mark floated over Nami. "And you care because?"

"She looks better with emotions." Luffy say not noticing the mischievous spark in the archeologist eyes.

Usopp crossed his arms and sent the captain a suspicious look. "Since when do you care about looks?"

Luffy smiled. "I always cared about looks." He looked at his confused crewmembers and widen his smile. "That's why I make sure my crew looks happy."

The crew grinned. "Point taken."

Luffy looked at his friends searching for something, his classic smile turned into confusion, a question mark popped over his head. "Now that I thought about it where's Sanji? Wasn't he with us?"

Robin smirked. "He is in the kitchen. When Law mentioned she was hungry the cook 'teleported' himself away."

The straw hat eyes sparkled. "That good news!" He started to drool from his mouth. "Let eat guys!"

Nami and Robin dismissed the idea. "No thanks. We ate two hours ago."

"Ok more food to me." The raven boy says running to the stairs.

Usopp smirked and ran after Luffy. "I never said I wasn't hungry!"

Chopper smiled "Me too! I hope Sanji made cotton candy."

The boys made a little run to the deck, Luffy was the first to arrive and Chopper was the last (Damn you short legs!), they almost tripped over the trapdoor and greeted an impassive Law. Beside her is a simple table with a few onigiris. Yup just a few onigiris.

"Hey Torao!" Luffy greeted looking around frantically "Where is the food?"

Law glared at the boy "Onigiri is food" A very good food by the way!

Luffy pouted. "We are talking about real food!"

"Does your food lexicon only have meat?"

Luffy nodded frantically.

The surgeon eyebrow twitched. "As you can see Sanji didn't make any."

"Why?!"

"I didn't asked."

"Why?!"

Law sighed. "I can't eat meat for a snack Straw Hat-ya." Before the straw hat captain could complain the surgeon commented. "It isn't healthy." She turned her attention to Chopper faking disappointment.

Chopper flinched. "I wasn't going to eat meat!" He looked to the few onigiris. "I just want cotton candy."

Law sent him a poker face. "That's even worst."

"No it isn't!"

"You're a doctor." Law pointed out. "You know cotton candy is worse than meat."

Chopper opened his mouth just to close again, he did this a few times looking like a fish. "Yes, but is really rare to me to eat them."

"That's not true." Usopp entered the chat.

Luffy smiled. "Yes! Last time you where the reason the place 'sold out'."

Chopper flinched. "If you two want to enter the chat then don't screw up!"

Usopp was going to reply to his friend but he was interrupted by a loud. "Law-swan."

The boys' attention turned to a love-mode-Sanji, where his eyes should be, stood a (rather creepy) pair of hearts. He was wearing the same thing as before (normal outfit) the only change was his very dark blue cowboy hat. Though I don't think the crew paid attention to these little details, at least not when said cook had with him an enormous piece of sea king resting in his hand, other hand with a very fancy cocktail and head occupied with a little bucked of cotton candy.

Luffy attention immediately landed on the delicious meat his cook brought. "Food!" A hungry spark made the way into the boy eyes. "I miss you!"

Immediately Sanji's heart eyes broke, giving space to a frown. Without explanation the cook landed a perfect (and quite painful) kick in the captain's face. "What are you doing? Do you want drop Law-swan's drink?!"

The cook turned to Law and his eyes instantly become heart shaped once again. "Please forgive this bastard's lack of manners." He put the cocktail over the table and smirked. "Enjoy my lady."

Law sent Sanji a poker face, but her eye sparked with curiosity. 'This crew seems to have an interesting case of ADHD.' The surgeon picked up her cocoa cocktail and took a sip, the drink was good like hell and she couldn't resist the urge to smirk. This earned a happy look from the cook, the surgeon really didn't get it why such a skilled cook allowed himself to have an idiot captain. She cast a glare to the captain. The boy really had luck, his crew is one of the tiniest yet most skilled she has seen, all of them had potential. If only the boy used his freaking brain or gained an strategist he would be one of the most powerful pirates and maybe even better than the heart pirates. The psycho mentally smirked. 'His lack of intelligence can be annoying but definitely good for me.'

The girl took another sip from her drink and grinned, her gaze landed over the crazy crews' 'eating time!' Just like the others meals Luffy was sucking all the plates putting any black hole to great shame, the cute medic was eating his cotton candy looking like he just ate one piece of paradise and the cook was beside her glaring at Luffy just waiting for the inevitable attempt to steal her onigiris.

"So did you always lied?"

Law turned her attention to Usopp the boy was holding a bucked of sea king meat protectively in his arms, sending one glare or another at Luffy. The surgeon grin dissolved into a poker face. 'I completely forget about him.' she mentally shook her head. 'I need to improve my guard.'

"Perhaps"

The sniper sent her an annoyed glare. "You sure like that word."

The psycho glared at him. "Of course." She was wearing the same poker face but her eyes offered a challenge. "Got a problem?"

"No. Everything about you is perfect Lawsie-chwan." Sanji says joining the chat.

Law sent the cook a glare. "I appreciate your accomplishment cook-ya, but could you please stop addressing me as Lawsie-chwan?" It may look like a question but the surgeon sharp voice made it very clear it was an order.

"Just call me Law, the surgeon of death." She threw a brief glare in Usopps direction. "Or psycho girl."

Usopp flinched visibly at this but the blond sent Law an incredulous look. "I can't call you those rude names!"

Law raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"You're a lady and you should be treated as one."

The surgeon sighed. "I'm no lady cook-ya. You shouldn't compare a stupid lady with a pirate you know?"

"Bullshit! Every girl have a lady heart."

Law raised her eyebrows. "So you are saying just because I killed 'a few' people and ruined other person lives I'm still a nice lady?"

"Yes!"

The psycho sent him a slightly annoyed face. "Okay. I may not agree with your opinion but I respect your beliefs, if you want to feed your beliefs you can call me lady, but when you see me as a pirate and respect me I will be no lady, just Law. Understand? "

"Yes Lawsi-I mean my Lady"

Usopp sweat dropped. "You know he will never call you Law right?"

Law sent him an 'I know something you don't' look. "Not now." She took a bite from her onigiri. "But definitely later."

"Why?" A sweet voice asked.

Law looked down, facing Chopper's cute eyes. A little smirk came to her face. "S-e-c-r-e-t."

Chopper pouted. "But I want kno-"A sudden onigiri was carefully put in his mouth. "If I tell you it wouldn't be a secret, right?"

The reindeer ate his onigiri and proceeded. "Yes, but if you only told me it would still be a secret. Right?"

"No"

"But-"

Sogeking put a sea king leg in Chopper's mouth. "Give up Chopper the only one who can win an argument with her is the idiot captain." He says while pointing to the happy boy with tons of food.

Law took another sip from her cocktail and glared at the brainless captain. She couldn't deny the boy had more wins than her, but she shouldn't be too stressed about it. I mean he is like an energetic kid and she hated kids (especially the energetics ones), she would be glad if every kid except Chopper died.

As if the world decided to troll her, Franky office door opened, reveling a bored Momonosuke. He was wearing the same pink kimono but he got rid of the red scarf.

'Good, yet another kid joined the party' Law whispered with an evil grin.

'The other kid looked around and frowned. "Where's Nami-dono, Robin-dono and Law-dono?" The last name was say in a careful way.

"Nami and Robin are in the aquarium." Luffy say tapping his now full stomach. "But Torao is right behind Sanji!" He pointed to the angry cook.

Momonosuke spotted the fluffy hat and frowned, he took some step back and ran into the trapdoor.

Usopp sweat dropped. "Law?"

"What?" The girl say smirking.

"Did you, by any chance threaten Momo?"

"Of course not." She says sarcastically. "I would never threaten a kid."

Usopp gulped. "What the hell did you do with the boy?!"

"Nothing worth mentioning."

"You just proved you did something!"

Law sent him a perfect poker face. "Since when do my word worth something?"

Usopp eyebrow twitched, the psycho was just wasting time. Right? She probably would make his brain hurt and then give an indirect answer like before. No that was with a yes/no question, if he tried to revel her secret his brain would explode!

"Forget it."

"Wise choice." Law grinned. "As a reward you win a direct answer for the first question."

Usopp blinked. "First question?"

"Yes, the chess one."

Usopp blinked then his eyes sparkled with realization. "Ok!"

"Yes."

Usopp sent her a glare. "Yes you won or yes you lied?"

The surgeon took another sip from her drink. "Yes I won."


	3. Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finaly see the island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: The paragraphs completely in italics are from the music. If you want you can just ignore the lyric. It won't really affect the plot.

If skeletons had faces or expressions Brook's probably would be shocked. From what he heard this was the first time Robin lost a chess match. Even if he never saw her actually win it still seemed unreal. When he asked his friends about it everyone talked as if she was 'the chess queen'. You know those opponents who say 'What the hell! I didn't even know how she beat me?!' Well if I put this into a nutshell, she was awesome. No there is something wrong here. Fuck this 'was', she may have lost but Robin 'is' awesome!

Even if someone hasn't seen Robin win they would be shocked just by the expressions her companions were making. Of course when Law left the place with her poker face the crew went deep into thought for a few moments and the musician really hated this. He decided to sing a slower version of 'Bink's Sake', hoping it would cheer them up. Brook picked his violin and started the sweet melody, the song was really low but it filed the silence perfectly. The skeleton's crewmates seemed better with the background melody, so they all just listened.

In the middle of Brook's song Luffy was already back to normal dancing and singing to the rhythm while Robin got rid of her shock. Smiling quite lost in thoughts now. Well whatever she was thinking about probably didn't last due to her train of thought being broke by a really annoying and loud scream. "THAT WAS FREAKING POINTLESS!" That forced every member to cover their ears. (Even if Brook does not have ears. Yohohoho Skull joke~).

Judging by the incredible rage, the best shot was to think the voice belonged to Nami. So Robin immediately followed the scream. Her mouth formed a thin line but her eyes showed a clear curiosity. Luffy and Chopper followed behind her with hushed steps, As for Brook, he didn't even budge, he was just glad everybody get over Robin lost.

When everyone left the aquarium, Brook stopped 'Bink's Sake', putting the violin on the table and searched for his (rather stylish) green guitar, when he found it he got to the corner and prepare to practice the 'Bone to be Wild'. In the beginning he was a little afraid the noise would wake up Zoro and Caesar. Though it only took a glance from the walking skeleton to see that the two males where completely asleep, snoring loudly and ignoring their surroundings completely. The musician sighed. 'Why am I even bothering about it then? If Nami-san's scream couldn't shake them I'm sure my songs will be completely ignored.'

So he adjusted his flashy scarf and played the song.

It must be his imagination but he swore a repetitive noise was interrupting his beautiful rock. Well such a faith noise wouldn't stop him. So he keep practicing with his guitar, muffling the noise.

The more the time passes louder the noise became. Until the musician become annoyed. The noise is still faint but for a musician it was a great distraction, especially if this noise followed a rhythm.

Brook sent a glare (Even if he doesn't have eyes...) to where the noise came from, but to his surprise the noise wasn't from the ship it was from somewhere over the ocean. This made the skeleton curious, so he stopped playing his awesome guitar and payed attention to the noise. Indeed the noise followed a rhythm, like a song. More precisely a rock song, with slow and fast moment. It was good but he never heard this song before. 'Maybe I'm just going crazy?'

The afro skeleton dismissed the idea as soon as it come. 'No, a song in the middle of the sea is pretty normal compared with the New World's randomness.'

The skeleton concentrated on the music, slowly removing a voice from the melody. Unfortunately he only manage to pick random words like: alone, lies, another, out and every .These words alone didn't make much sense and it only increasing the skull's curiosity. Not even one minute had passed and the song became louder enough for the musician to understand the lyrics. Brook's bones formed a little smirk. 'I want to see who sing this.'

Satisfied with his discovery the musician got out of the corner and slowly marched to the deck, on his way he kept his attention to the song:

... Forever getting out on my own.  
But every time I do this my way

I get caught in the lies of the enemy  
I lay my troubles down  
I'm ready for you now.

When Brook arrived at the deck, he immediately could tell nobody sensed the music, because the place look pretty normal (or as normal as can be). Nami and Usopp was chatting, the sniper look super happy while Nami dropped a waterfall of tears. The surgeon was sitting in her chair enjoying an almost empty cocoa cocktail and patting Chopper's head, when bored she occasionally sent Momonosuke glares.

Momo was in the safety of Robin's boobs glaring carefully over in Law's direction, shivering whenever she sent him a glare. Sanji was depressed as hell, cursing Momonosuke and biting his tuxedo clearly jealous of the kid. As for Luffy, well Luffy was behind a ton of plates so Brook couldn't quite tell what he was doing.

Bring me out!  
Come and find me in the dark now!  
Every day by myself I'm breaking down!  
I don't wanna fight alone anymore!

Brook glared at the perverted kid completely jealous. 'I bet if the kid asked Robin, she would show him her panties.' Boy life really was unfair! Is this because Momo was a kid or are they discriminating against the talking Skeleton?

Robin noticed the presence of another jealous aura and turned her attention to the skeleton, a mysterious yet kind smiles playing in her face. "Good evening Brook-san."

The skeleton snapped out of his thoughts, and greeted his friend. "O good evening Robin-san." He glared at the happy kid "... and Momonosuke-kun."

The kid just did a hushed wave. Not bothering to peek over to the Soul King's direction.

Brook sent another glare in the boy direction. 'Well that was rude.' He didn't say anything as he just watched the samurai pull himself close to Robin. In the beginning the musician thought Momo wanted more boob contact but when the boy started to hide in Robin clothes never breaking eye contact with the psycho, the skeleton considered the possibility of Momo being afraid of the surgeon.

The archeologist sensing the boy's fear and patted his head, smiling at the boy cuteness. "Tell me Brook-san did the two sleeping beauties wake up?"

The skeleton focus was back on the pretty raven. "No, they're sound asleep." He approached Robin's table and proceeded. "Even my Bone to be Wild couldn't shake them."

Robin kept her sweet smile intact but if you watched carefully you can see the tiny glimpse of confusion sparkling in her blue eyes. "Then why didn't you come here earlier?" It seemed really unlikely for someone that hated to be lonely (50 years is more than enough loneliness) spend so much time.

"The sea melody distracted me."

The samurai gave Brook a side glare. "I don't remember you being poetic."

I swear Soul King's bones formed a smile. "I'm not being poetic Momonosuke-kun." He stood beside the raven beauty and placed his hand over his cane. "Listen careful, can't you hear the music?"

The samurai blinked while Robin's face slowly turned into confusion, they focused on the sea but didn't hear anything. The skeleton motioned for them to keep trying and so they did, after a few seconds of concentrating the duo indeed heard a fast yet faint melody.

Bring me out!  
From the prison of my own pride!  
My God!  
I need a hope I can't deny!  
In the end I'm realizing I was n1ever meant to fight on my own!

Momonosuke's eyes widened. "You're right."

Robin's big eyes screamed a mixture of confusion and shock, but soon her features formed an 'O I get it ' kind of expression. "Now that I think about it, in the New World Random Guide (please don't ask me where she found this book) they wrote 'Somewhere in your journey the sea will gift you with a melody'. But if you hadn't warned me I would have never heard it." The raven beauty sent another smile in the skeleton's direction and praised him. "You have an amazing hearing Brook-san."

The talking skeleton blushed. (Just leave it to a One Piece fanfic to make me write such a strange line...) "How do you do this? You don't even have ears." Momo says not bothering about the skeleton's feelings.

A black cloud formed around Brook, creating a depressing aura. "Momo-kun...That was cruel."

The archeologist laughed softly. (I swear Robin is sadistic on the inside.) Then turned her gaze to the crying navigator. "Nami-san?"

The red head sent her a teary and angry glare. "Not now! I'm occupied!"

Usopp chopped her head. "Since when does trying to sneak out of the bet count as being occupied?"

The navigator chopped Sogeking with (at least) double the force, while crying a loud. "Shut up!"

"Nami-san?" Robin tried again.

The red head chopped her friend again and let an annoyed sigh out. "I won't break the bet Usopp! But you should never, ever! Chop me again, ever!" she crossed her arms and glared at him. "Get it?"

The sniper raised his hands and cracked a smile. "Y-Yes..."

The archeologist sweat dropped. "It's really important Nami-san."

Nami cleared her tears and yelled. "Coming!" She walked to her self-proclaimed nee-san and glared. "I know you have nothing to do with this but this better be quick! I'm not in a good mood."

'I can see.' Robin thought. "Yes." She took one of the snacks and proceeded. "Do you know what happens when the sea sings?"

The red head sent then a 'What the fuck girl?' look. "Huh?"

Brook rests both his hands in his cane. "Can't you hear it Nami-san? The ocean is playing music, and it's getting louder every minute."

A question mark popped over Nami's head. The girl was clearly confused, all she can heard was Chopper eating his cotton candy, Sanji's curses (some very creative I might add), and Law drinking.

"I don't get it." The navigator send the duo an angry look. "Are you sure about this?!"

"Try again, I'm sure you can nee-san." Momonosuke says, acting as the cute kid.

The cat burglar eyes soften a little, god she really has a soft spot for kids.

'Okay just one more time.' The navigator closes her eyes and tries to hear the music. Unfortunately for her, her hearing skills sucked and the sounds where all the same curses, eating, noises and drinking.

…Processing

Processing

Processing

Process - Noises

Noises

Slowly realization hit her. 'O yes the noise!' She blocked her friends and paid attention to the noise. 'Is following a rhythm!'

Every little thing that I've known is everything I need to let go  
You're so much bigger than the world I've made  
So I surrender my soul  
I'm reaching out for your hope  
I lay my weapons down  
I'm ready for you now.

"I wouldn't worry about this guys." She checked her log pose and smirked. "This only means we're close to the next island."

Robin sent the red head her classic smirk. "Thanks Nami-san."

"I know I could count on you nee-san." Momonosuke says.

'Nami-san' smiled and mentally gave herself a good pat on the back. 'It really was a good idea to convince Haredas to write those notes.'

Her happiness was cut short by a cold voice. "How so?"

The cat burglar frowned, Law was the last person she wanted to talk to right now. "The next island is a music island."

"Music island?!That sound cool!" Luffy says popping out of nowhere.

The psycho rolled her eyes 'Yes totally awesome.'

Luffy jumped happily over to Nami not noting his ally sarcastic glare. "So is this music island cool and dangerous? Is there any griffons?!" A few drops of drool escapes his mouth. "They say griffon meat is delicious."

The crew began to sweat. 'What the hell does griffons have to do with music?' Nami smirked. "I don't know." She motioned everyone to look north. "Want to find out?"

Everybody looked north and blinked. In the middle of the ocean was a little purple spot. It was too far away to gain a better description.

"O cool its purple!" Luffy says cheerfully leaning over Sunny's edge. He then turned to Law. "Do griffons like purple?"

The psycho blinked. 'Is he talking to me?' She took a small peak over to the raven boy. Luffy looked at her with an impatient aura and a colossal smile that reached ear to ear. The Surgeon of Death couldn't resist the urge to sigh. 'Yes, he is.' She took a sip from her almost empty cocktail and analyzed the cup. "I can't answer this stupid question."

"Why?!"

The girl sent him a side glare, not bothering to move her head. "I'm not a fucking griffon."

Luffy made a childish pout. "But you're smart!"

"Being smart only helps with logical questions."

The boy tilts his head. "What is logic?"

"..."

A question mark popped over Straw Hat's head. "Can I eat it?"

The warlord girl let out an 'O god please kill me' kind of sigh and silently warned the crew to help her. Fortunately for her the cook answered "No. You can't"

"Huh?" The raven boy pouted. "But that's no fun!"

"Somethings aren't fun..." Robin says earning the boy attention. "...but very useful."

Straw Hat's pout turned into a neutral expression. "How so?"

Before the archeologist could continue an angry navigator snapped. "Come on! We are in front of a fucking crazy island and you're talking about logic?" The red head glared at Robin. "At least pick a better subject!"

The duo stopped their chit chat and was a little taken aback by the navigator outburst. When the shock passed Luffy put his smile back. "My bad Nami. M' sorry!"

Nami glared at the boy, in an 'I totally don't believe you' way. Robin smiled awkwardly. "Hmm... Nami-san?"

"Yes?" God she really was angry.

"Please correct me if I'm wrong but did you say in front?"

Nami glare intensify. "Yes I did. Can't you see how the music is louder?"

... I don't wanna be incomplete!  
I remember what you said to me!  
I don't have to fight alone!

Luffy blinked. "Where did the music come from?"

"From the damn island!" The navigator yelled.

Straw hat smirked. "O right this was a music island!"

He looks north and sees Usopp and Chopper leaning over the boat's edge a confused expression covering both faces. Brook just beside them with a question mark floating over his skull.

What really caught his attention was a big piece of land floating in front of the ship. Curious he jump to where his nakama was standing, gaining a better view of the island. When he saw the big piece of land an inevitable question mark popped over his head. "Ne, Where is the purple island?"

The surgeon sent the island a side glare, showing a little of interest over the boy's statement. Strangely enough the island was entirely painted in red. It didn't matter where she looked, she just couldn't see purple. Everything was red; red rocks, red ground, red trees, red grass.

The surgeon sent the navigator a skeptical look. "Care to explain why the purple island is now red?" Nami ignored her. She was too angry to argue with the bastard girl, but Law being the stubborn girl she was she didn't give up. This time her voice was sharp. "Well?"

The cat burglar snapped, she already was in a freaking bad mood because of the stupid bet and now the island decided to change color? Seriously! She don't need the psycho girl increasing her rage. "For god's sake I don't freaking know! Do I look like a color expert to you?!" Nami sensed the warlord girl opening her mouth and turned her angry look into a murderous glare. "You're not supposed to answer!"

The psycho girl shook her head in disappointment only to gain an earful from Nami. Unfortunately for our dear navigator, Law didn't pay attention to what the hot head was saying. She was too occupied, mentally cursing. 'If the navigator have no idea then we need to ask the natives.' The girl inwardly sighed, she hated to ask civilians. Most of the times they would just coward in fear or try to trick 'The stupid girl.' Then she was forced to lose her precious time cleaning bloody clothes.

Law finish her cocktail and got out of her Adam Wood chair than rested her giant nodachi over her shoulder. Before she could analyze the island an angry, "You know I'm not done with you yet!" stopped her. She turned around, only to face an incredible moody navigator.

The surgeon gave a sigh, she almost forgot the angry hot head was lecturing her, or something like it. She sent the tangerine haired girl a poker face. "Seriously Nami-ya, Just build a bridge and get over it"

Nami sent her a glare. "Very funny!" Please note the sarcasm. "I was wondering have you ever considered to make a lexicon full of sarcastic comebacks?!" Every word she screamed was dripping with sarcasm.

The psycho let a smirk take over her features. 'Seem like my sarcasm is contagious.'

"Why are you smirking?!"

The surgeon let a soft laugh escape her lips. "Nothing really." The navigator sent her a suspicious face, increasing the surgeon smirk. "It's amusing how I actually have one locked in my submarine."

"Are you fucking serious?!"

The warlord girl turned her back to the navigator and grinned. "No but I just couldn't resist."

A vein popped over the navigator face and I swear her fury could actually burn someone. "You know I really want to punch you."

"Then…" The psycho teased. "I will make sure to write your name on the 'People trying to kill me' list."

The hot head sent Law a 'God you have no fucking idea how much I hate you right now.' Glare. She crossed her arms and looked at her idiot captain. A really evil idea popped in her head. 'Looks like I Don't need my punches to ruin other people lives.'

Nami coughs trying to call the others attention, when everyone looked at her she smirked. "Guys I have something important to say!"

The straw hats sent her curious looks, excited about what she was going to say. Law on the other hand frowned for her this announcement seemed really suspicious.

Nami watched her comrades' faces and smirked. "We're now arriving at the stupid island that change colors! I think you all already realize this but we don't have too much information about this island." She placed her hands on her hips and proceeded. "So we'll need to explore this damn land! Unfortunately it would take too much time to do this in a one big group, so we'll make pairs and trios, Ok?"

Law raised an eyebrow. "So who will decide the pairs and trio?"

The red head smiles. "Me."

The surgeon sent her a disapproving look. "Isn't the captain supposed to choose?"

Luffy smiled he was going to say something but Usopp interrupt him. "No! Last time Luffy picked the groups he doubled the number of injures."

"It wasn't so bad." The to-be-pirate-king mumbled.

"Do you consider three paraplegic friends, and four broken arms not so bad?!"

"Well..."

Nami smirked. "So everybody agrees with me picking the pairs?"

The crew nodded, Law gulped she had a bad feeling about this.

The red head started to list off the pairs. "Ok then when Zoro get up Usopp will pair up with him." Usopp grinned at this and mentally celebrated. 'Yay I'm with a strong member!'

The navigator pointed to the musician and proceeded. "Brook you will stay with Franky when he wake up." She glared at the cook. "Chopper will stay with Sanji."

The four nodded but Sanji inwardly frowned. 'I want to make a trio with Nami-swan and Robin-chan.' Law also didn't like the pair. 'I wanted to be with Chopper.'

Nami stopped to see everybody's reaction and proceeded. "Momo will stay with Kin'emon and Caesar, and I will stay with Robin-nee san."

"Oh! And Luffy will stay with Law."

Law eyebrow twitched she already suspected this but still. 'Fuck you Nami-ya!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and the comment ^^ I apreciate


	4. Arrival

"I have an objection." The sharp voice of the Surgeon of Death echoed, calling the others attention. When the crew eyed her a shiver ran down their spine. She was wearing the usual poker face but her spotted hat cast a thick shadow over one of her gray eyes, leaving a piercing grey storm exposed.

The navigator smiled in a 'payback is a bitch!' way, completely hiding her fear. "I don't care. The pairs won't change!"

"Are you sure?" The psycho asked. Her flawless poker face kept still, making it impossible to tell what she was thinking. "Cause there are two holes in your pair ups."

Nami blinked. "Two?"

"Yes." The surgeon inwardly sent her a glare. "The trio (Momo, Kin'emon, and Caesar) and the last pair (Luffy and Law)."

"I think they're okay." The cat burglar sent Luffy a glare. "Right captain?"

The 'captain' smiled. "Yup!"

"See there is no problem." Nami smiled. "Even the captain already approves."

Law glare intensifies. "Sorry my bad." Please note the sarcasm. "Now that the boy that thought logic was edible approves, the holes in the plan has been taped."

The navigator's eyebrows twitched. "You know law, I'm starting to suspect you really wrote the 'Sarcastic Lexicon Comebacks'."

The warlord lowered her head completely covering her eyes. "Sorry to disappoint you. That's just being me."

Nami inwardly shivered, the surgeon seemed frighteningly serious right now. Though Nami would rather die than reveal her fear. "Okay then genius what's the problem."

"Straw Hat-ya and I are the strongest, so it is unfair to let Kin'emon-ya take care of his son and be careful with the hostage while good fighting members go to waste." Law sent Nami a glare, but the navigator kept still. "This is without counting my pair will destroy any tactical plan I create."

Luffy pouted. "I won't destroy your plans!"

Law sent the boy a skeptical look, mentally face palming herself. "Straw Hat-ya there is more chances that I'm secretly a Unicorn than you following one of my plans."

Sensing the upcoming debate Brook coughed interrupting the two. He put his hands (sorry I mean his bones) to his chin, creating a thoughtful aura. "I think law-san is right." He sent the crew his normal bone expression. "Do you think we should put Momo-kun with Luffy-san so Kin'emon-san and Law-san can take care of the hostage?"

The navigator gulped, Brook's idea wasn't bad but still. She couldn't just let her self-proclaimed enemy win this easily. "I think Law is being dramatic, Kin'emon is a strong samurai. He can take care of his group."

"Nami-san is right." The raven beauty spoke softly. "Kin'emon-san can take care of the two but if we left Luffy-san without supervision he will blow some unnecessary conflicts."

Law glared at the archeologist. "Can't you put another person in charge of the babysitting?"

Nami was going to reply but surprisingly Robin interrupted her. "No. I think you're the best coup- I mean pair for our captain. All of the Straw Hat members get hurt a lot but Luffy usually is the most injured so it would be good to pair him up with a doctor."

The psycho inwardly sighed. 'She has a point but…' "If the problem is medical assistance than why don't you pair him up with Tony-ya?"

The captain was going to voice his opinion but the raven beauty was faster. "Of course pairing him up with Chopper would solve the medical problems but he would fail in the babysitting part."

Luffy crossed his arms and pouted in the most childish way he could. "I don't need to be babysat."

"And I wouldn't fail in babysitting him!" Chopper yelled entering the chat.

An angry cook popped out of nowhere and kicked the two heads. "Shut up you idiots! Don't you dare disagree with Robin-swan!"

Nami smiled she never thought her self-proclaimed nee-san would be so much help! "Then everything is settled!" She sent a glare in Law's direction and smirked. "Right?"

Law's eyebrow twitched if she didn't come up with a good argument she would have to endure a boy with a messed up mentality. Her gaze landed on the archeologist. 'Why did she interrupt? If it was just Nami-ya then I could have won.'

The archeologist sent a time-out look at the psycho and smiled. "I'll take your silence as a yes."

The surgeon glared at the blue eyed girl, scarring Momonosuke. "Are you by chance still angry that I won the chess match?"

Robin patted the boy and sent Law a confused look. "Of course no, we played a fair match. I just lost because I wasn't good enough."

"Then why do I get the feeling you have more reason to pair me with Straw Hat-ya? Like to torture me?" The gray eyed girl asked. The last phrase came out like an annoyed whisper.

Robin smirked in an I-know-something-you-don't way and laughed. "It's because I do."

The crew blinked. "You do?" They asked in almost unison.

"Yes."

Everyone sent her looks. "So…"

The archeologist put her finger in front of her lips and whispered softly. "S.E.C.R.E.T."

Law's eyebrow twitched again, but the Straw Hat crew pouted. "Come on Robin!"

"Come on what?" An annoyed voice says, coming from the trapdoor. The crew looked just in time to see a green haired man drag a sleeping Caesar.

Luffy and Robin smiled at the curious green head. "Zoro! / Good evening Zoro-san."

The swordsman waved his hand lazily. "Yo." He looked at his unamused crew members and then glared at the big island in from of the ship. "Did I miss something?"

The psycho was ready to reply sarcastically but Luffy interrupted her. "Yup! There was a lot of checks and one checkmate. Then Sanji made a lot of food and an island popped out of nowhere!"

The crew started to sweat. "I think you forgot some details."

Luffy's smile widened. "O yes, the island also changes colors!" Zoro sent him a confused look, but the boy ignored it. "And it sings, isn't this cool- Ouch! Why did you punch me?"

Nami glared at the boy she just punched. "Because you deserved it, now let me explain." Luffy pouted. "B-but…"

"No buts! Or do you want me to punch you again?"

The captain shook his head, making the read head smile. "Thought so." She looked at the to-be-best-swordsman-of-the-world and proceeded. "Do you remember the chess match?"

Zoro blinked. "Maybe?"

The navigator sighed. "Anyway, there was a chess game and Robin lost…" The swordsman's eye widened in a 'are you serious?' way but the red head didn't pay attention. "Then we spotted this island that for some reason sings and changes colors!" She glared at the now green island and proceeded. "Anyways, in order to explore the island we split our group into pairs. Oh, and congratulations you're with Usopp."

The marimo glared at the green island and blinked. "Ok? So should I warn Franky and Kin'emon?"

"Yes/No" Both Heart and Straw Hat captain say at the same time.

Luffy blinked. "Why?"

Law sent him a 'isn't it obvious?' look but the raven boy didn't get it. She sighed. "Because the less people the best."

The Straw Hat captain sent her a funny look. "What? I thought it was the more the merrier."

"No, it's the less the best."

"No. I'm sure it's the more the merrier."

"Less is best."

The crews sweat began to drop again. Usopp looked at Robin. "Should we stop them?"

The archeologist smiled evilly, eyes full of mischievousness. "No."

A shiver crawled over Usopp. "O-ok."

Nami looked at the captain duo and then at Robin. She couldn't help but have a bad feeling over Robin's reason for the pair, but she couldn't quite tell why. It was so frustrating! If she only had her tangerine juice! She looked at Sanji and smirked.

"Sanji-kun…" The navigator spoke with a sexy voice, when she was sure the cook was seeing her she winked and smiled." Can you make a tangerine juice?"

The cook almost melted. "Y-yes Nami-swan!"

The red head dropped her sexy smile replacing it with a victorious smirk. She looked at the now blue island, instinctively sweat dropped. 'When did the color change?' She soon got over it. Walking up next to the skeleton and patted his shoulder (I mean bones.) "Go get Kin'emon and Franky."

Brook blinked (even without eyelids) "Why me?"

Nami smiled. "Because I'm tired and you're the closest member."

The skeleton began to sweat but nevertheless got out of the deck searching for his comrades.

The navigator watched as her friend headed to Franky's office. When he was completely out of sight her gaze unconsciously slipped to the music island. The island was almost touching the ship. Nami smirked she couldn't wait to get rid of the psycho, plus get far away from Usopp. With luck they would leave the music island without Nami having to call the sniper 'Usopp-sama' or 'Captain Usopp'.

When the ship finally landed on the music island the cat burglar smiled. She looked at her comrades and yelled at the top of her lungs. "Guys! We arrived!"

Everybody stopped whatever they were doing and looked at the blue island. The archeologist was going to say something but a loud "Finally!" stopped her. She watched in amusement as her captain ignored his previous argument and jumped out of the shop oblivious to others protests.

When Luffy landed he sank into the ground and tripped, not expecting the surface to be so soft. Even after this a smile crept onto his face. "It's so soft." The Straw Hat captain looked at his sweat dripping comrades and widened his smile. "Torao lets explore!"

The surgeon sighed, she activated her 'Room' and shambled herself two meters from Luffy. She took one step closer to the hone her idiotic partner created and frowned. Felling a little uncomfortable with the grounds softness. She glared at the floor and let out an annoyed sigh. 'What kind of island has such an unstable ground?'

"Torao!" The psycho glared turned to the happy boy rolling in the ground. "What?"

"Wanna play with me?"

"No."

"The boy pouted. "You're no fun."

Law raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. She just adjusted her nodachi and looked at the ship's deck. "Me and Straw Hat-ya are going to explore the east. You can keep the other directions."

"Ok." Robin spoke with her evil smile. "Have fun."

The surgeon blinked at the archeologist but didn't say a word, this was one of the rare times she wasn't exactly sure if Robin was being sarcastic. Law looked again at her stupid partner rolling in the ground, increasing the hole, and sighed. 'This is going to be a long exploration.'

"Luffy-ya!"

The straw hat boy snapped out of his rolling-over-the-soft-ground moment and looked at Law. "Hmm?"

"Get your lazy ass out of there and let's gain some information."

Luffy smiled. "Ok." He tried to get up but the soft ground made him fall again. Angry he tried again, this time faster, but unfortunately his face collapsed with the ground.

The warlord sighed. "You can't rush on this ground." Seeing the confused look her partner was giving the girl she proceeded. "If you run you will slip over the surface and increase the opening. The slower you get up the easier."

The to-be-pirate-king sent her a funny look. "But that doesn't make any sense!"

This annoyed his ally, but kind of amused her too. "Do you even know what sense is?"

"Of course!"

Law raised her eyebrow. "Explain."

"Well… I can't exactly explain it." The psycho gave him an unamused look before she could say something evil Luffy proceeded. "But! Makino said nobody can eat sense, so sense must be pretty useless. Right?"

The surgeon mentally face palmed. 'I feel sorry for this Makino girl.' "Anyway, just get up so we can explore."

Luffy tried again (This time even faster) and pouted. "I can't!"

The surgeon hit him (hard) with the edge of her enormous nodachi. "I already told you how to get up so stop wasting time."

"No, I'm doing this my way!"

The surgeon eyebrow twitched. "Stop being stubborn."

He stuck his tongue out childishly. "No!" and tried it again at an even faster speed. The ground now having a 2.5 meter hole.

Law let an annoyed sigh out. 'Great! Now all he needs is the ground to suddenly become stable.'

As if the world decided to pity them the island changed its colors into a bloody red, transforming the soft ground into a hard surface. The minute this happened Luffy jumped up with so much speed he almost tripped over the surgeon. Fortunately she managed to predict this, quickly hitting Luffy with her nodachi throwing him out of the way.

The psycho passively watched as her partner hit the ground making a small crack in the surface. While the 'victim' let out a cry and covered his features with an annoyed pout. "That was evil! Why didn't you teleport me!"

"I would waste too much energy in the 'teleportation'. Hitting you is much simpler plus it wastes much less energy."

The raven boy crossed his arms annoyed. "But it still hurt!"

Law raised an eyebrow. "You're made of rubber, how the hell does this hurt you?"

Luffy opened his mouth only to close it again. "I don't know."

The strongest-girl-in-the-world sighed in a 'why didn't I see this coming?' way and slipped her gaze to her next destination, not very thrilled. "Anyway…" She lazily pointed east, where a big red forest awaited them. "We should start the exploration."

When the boy heard 'exploration' he's face broke into a large smile. "Yosh! Adventure!"

The gray eyed girl didn't even bother to correct him. "Yes."


	5. Florest

Law was lazily walking through the forest analyzing every single detail about the land, and by every single detail I mean one tree because every tree was identical. Seriously, they look like clones with a calculated distance between each other and the exact same appearance!

After facing millions of identical trees the surgeon started to have doubts about her whereabouts and no idea if they're making progress or have just been ones she already passed.

Her gaze unconsciously landed in her nodachi. 'Maybe I can cut them out of the way?' The girl dismissed the idea as soon as it came. 'No, that would be too tiresome plus it call unnecessary attention.' She looked at the ground trying to find something to mark the trees with, but unfortunately the ground was clean and the only thing she could see was her slightly dirty boot. The surgeon stopped, eyes sparkling with realization. She smirked at her boots and kicked a random tree scratching the poor tree and reaching an angle were she could see a small silver shine inside the boot. She picked the silver thing out of her high-heels-boot and slowly touched the sharp blade. In her hands was a small bistoury she hided in case she lost her sword. Of course most of her opponents dismissed such a weak-looking-weapon, completely ignoring the fact that the small blade is more than enough to kill a human being.

First thing the girl made after she picked her blade was a violent cut over one of the damn trees, successfully creating a thin mark. She did this a few more times but around 80 trees later the psycho was becoming bored. She searched for her partner and found the stupid boy five meters away jumping over a tree repeatedly. Shaking the whole tree and being the 'useful' person he is. "Straw Hat-ya can you please stop torturing the tree and do something useful?"

Luffy stopped his jumping marathon and sent her a big smile. "Ok!" He jumped to the ground and circled the poor girl. "So what do I do?!"

Law picked up her bistoury and threw it in his direction. The raven boy stopped circling her to pick the blade up and tilts his head in confusion. "What is this thing?"

"A bistoury"

Luffy tilts his head in confusion "A biste what?"

"Bistoury"

"I still don't get it..."

The warlord sighs. "Let's just say this is a special kind of knife."

The boy looked a little more interested now. "Cool!" He made some street fighters movements and shook the blade franticly. "Does it have some special powers like that sword Spandam uses?!"

The girl inwardly face palmed. "No."

Luffy pouted. "Then what's the knife power?"

"Healing." Law says not bothering to create a better power. "Other than that it's just a normal knife."

Luffy's eyes sparkles with realization. "I think I got it." He smiles and makes a small cut in his hand, creating a cut in his palm.

Law raised her eyebrow. "If you wanted a few injures you could have just asked me."

The boy ignored the surgeon's sarcasm and looked at the cut in disappointment. "Torao! It's not healing!"

The surgeon sent him an unamused look. "Straw Hat-ya it may be special but it is still is a damn sharp knife."

"Then how can it be used to heal?"

The captain of the heart pirates adjusted her nodachi and put her free hand in her hips. "With training and a lot of ability." Before her partner could reply, the surgeon proceeded. "And no I will not train you."

"Why?

"Because you won't need it."

The captain of the Straw Hat pirates blinked "No?"

"Nope." She walked next to an already marked tree and touched the cut. "You will just cut every tree we pass by."

The raven boy looks at the 'special' blade and blinked. "But that's too boring! Who would want to do this?"

The girl smirks, 'Touché!' and starts to play with her nodachi's orange wires. "I don't care. You spent the whole island bouncing over trees and being a pain in the ass, so this is your karma."

Luffy pouted. "You say that as if you were useful!"

Law's eyebrow twitched. "Excuse me?"

"You only watched the forest and once in a while picked up few leaves from the trees. Since when is that useful?"

The girl hit the boy with her nodachi, immediately crashing him into a nearby tree. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I discovered all the mutations on the island differ when it's color change."

The raven boy patted his injured head and pouted. "Big deal! I climbed a tree and discovered this island has one of the biggest forest ever!"

Law looked up, seeing all the annoyingly high trees and raised an eyebrow. "Hmm... This is surprisingly useful information." The girl whispered, she looked at the proud boy and proceeded. "Did you see the end of the forest?"

Luffy smiled "Yup! I think it was 2,000 trees ahead!"

The warlord girl inwardly sighs. "Can you please use Kilometers?"

"What are Kilometers?"

The surgeon face palmed "Seriously? You don't know what Kilometers are?!"

"Nope"

Law almost threw her dear nodachi at boy, but manage control her anger with a deep breath. 'Okay think Law! Every tree around here is at least 1.3 meter away from one another so 2000 trees must be around 2.6 Km. If we don't get lost in one hour we must see something else besides annoying trees.'

"Straw Hat-ya."

The raven boy stopped looking at the scalpel and looked to his partner. "Hmm?"

"Pick up the damn bistoury and mark the trees!"

Luffy stuck his tongue out childishly. "Why don't you do it? I have already been much more useful!"

Law raised an eyebrow. "Really? What more did you discover?"

"More? Isn't the tree distance enough?"

The girl faked a thoughtful expression. "Let's compare, you discovered how many trees we need to past while I discovered the time it will take for us to get the hell out of the forest. Discovered all the characteristics of the music island. Like how it becomes stable in red but all the trees become poisonous. Green has the same structure as a normal island but everything grows at least two times. Purple makes the ground kind of hollow so I would better not jump. Blue turns the surface soft and the current color (Yellow) surprisingly doesn't change anything." The psycho says lifting one finger as she listed off each color. Then she closed her hand and proceeded. "That's without counting when you take something out of the island it turn into the normal color then immediately disintegrates, so the island must produce something that mutates the objects in a dependent way." She looked at her partner and raised an eyebrow. "Still think I was useless?"

The boy looked at the girl but didn't reply then he glares at the 'special knife' and pouted. "I still don't wanna."

Law got tired of using logic and decided to threaten him. "Just do it or I'll teleport you into the sea."

"O yes I almost forgot you can teleport!" The boy says ignoring the threat, then an idea came into his mind. "Hey why don't you teleport us out of the forest?"

"I would but it would waste too much power to make such a big 'room'. It would also be too risky and the enormous 'room' would call unnecessary attention. Now can you please mark the trees?"

"No!"

Law glares at her stupid partner and uses her last resource. "If you do it I will teach you how to use the 'special knife's' power."

This clearly called the boy's attention. "Now we are talking!" He looked at the scalpel and smiled. "Just wait I'm totally gonna learn your power!"

The girl sent him an unamused glare. 'That was easy.' She walked behind him lazily and smirked, she was wondering if the fact she never really planed on teaching him would affect the boy. She smirked. 'Na, he's probably going to forget we even had this talk.' "Straw Hat-ya lets go in the other direction!"

Luffy grinned. "Yosh!" He changed directions and started to make small cuts in the trees. Of course he got bored easily of the cuts so he decided to make different things like something similar to fishes and fats unicorns.

Almost half an hour later the forest was already full of scrawled and incomprehensible texts. Luffy even manage to write a really confusing text as if trying to tell a story with the trees. Fortunately for Law they almost never faced the same trees and easily escaped Luffy's carvings.

"Torao. Are we getting closer?!"

Law analyzed the now green island and cursed. "The island is bigger now, so it will take some time until we get there."

"But I'm tired of drawing!"

The girl gave him a side look. "Then cut an 'X' or do something easy."

"But that's to boring!"

Law sighed, maybe she could cut a little. Just a few minutes and then give the scalpel back to the boy. "Ok. Just carry my Kikoku and let me do it." She reluctantly gave her nodachi to the boy and sent him a 'You better take care of this' glare. Then she picked the scalpel from the boy's hands and started to cut the damn trees.

Being the curious boy he is, Luffy analyzes the colorful sheath of the sword. It was a very pretty but it wasn't the kind of thing Luffy liked. So without asking permission he took the nodachi out of its sheath, contemplating the beauty of the sword that easily exceeded his height. "This sword is freaking huge!" He smiles at his reflex and starts to swing the sword in drunk movements, trying to get accustomed with the height. When the boy manages to balance the nodachi, he has this colossal smile stuck on his face. He swung the weapon hearing a cool noise every time he cut the wind. Not even one minute later he felt lighter and the noise stopped, making him blink. When he looked to where the nodachi was supposed to be and didn't found what he wanted, a question mark popped over his head. "What?" Then he looked to his partner, a really angry surgeon with the missing weapon in her left hand. "From what I remember I didn't allow you to unsheathe my nodachi, much last use it!"

The boy smiles "But is so cool."

Law glare intensifies. "That doesn't change anything."

Luffy blinks at the aggressive voice. "But…"

The girl hit him (Really hard!) and adjusts her nodachi. The boy was going to say something but was abruptly interrupted by his partner. "I know what you want and no! I will not let you touch my Kikoku again. Much less borrow it. "

Straw Hat pouts. "Why not? I promise to be careful."

Law raises her eyebrow and marked another tree. "No."

Luffy pouts. "At least give me a try!"

The psycho scoffs and unconsciously applied more force in her bistoury, making the marks perceptively deeper. "I already did! And in the short period you swung it like a drunk man with his beer."

"Wrong!" The boy says as he looked at the sword again and his eyes become star-shaped. "I looked like a freaking samurai with this awesome kick ass sword!"

Law sent him a sarcastic look. "Totally."

"So you will let me!'

"Nope"

"Damn you!" Luffy crosses his arms. Why can't he have the awesome sword? "I want the sword!"

"I don't care!" The girl say holding her nodachi a little closer.

"O come on! I will not break the sword!"

"Just shut up and ask Zoro for one of his."

Luffy pouted. "Zoro's swords aren't so big!"

The girl sent him a 'Just shut up already' glare and kept cutting the endless trees.

"Torao!"

Law eyebrow twitched, she pointed the sword right in front of Luffy's face and slowly spoke. "Keep whining and see what will happened."

The boy blinked, he looks at the sword and smiles. 'If she doesn't want to give me it I can get it myself!' He quickly tried to take the sword away from the girl, but the surgeon was faster. She instinctively twisted the sword and hit him with so much force any champion of baseball would be envious! When Luffy saw what was about to happen he tried to dodge but ended receiving a hard blow in the face. The hit was so hard Straw Hat ended up hitting a faraway rock and earning a big bump on his head.

The Straw Hat captain pats his new injure and yells. "What was that for? I didn't say a word!"

The girl silently scoffed at the boy. She slowly walked in his direction emitting an sadistic aura. "First you just did it and second I had already warned you about not to touching my things." She mockingly pated her sword and moved her lips upward. 'So you totally deserved it.'

Luffy pouted, he was going to reply but a big slash in one of the nearest trees made him stop and pout. "Aww we already passes here!"

Law's little smirk dropped she didn't like what the boy was telling. "What makes you think that?"

Luffy got up and pointed to a big tree "The slash!" Then he tilted his head "Though I really don't remember this cat."

The girl blinked at the boy statement and followed the boy's finger. Immediately her eyes widen, in front of her was a big slash most likely made by a powerful sword and a cat face drawn beside. "Straw Hat-ya I'm 100% sure my bistoury didn't made this cut."

The to-be-pirate-king blinked. "Why?"

The psycho sent him an annoyed look and threw her bistoury at him. "Look at this blade."

Luffy instinctively picks up the small blade and blinks. "Okay? Now what?"

"Now look at the slash."

The boy looks at the monstrous slash and tilts his head. "So?"

Law inwardly face palmed. "There's no way my bistoury made this."

"Yes there is!"

The warlord put her arm in her hips and glared "How?"

"Well you say the forest grew when they are green so. When the trees grow they stretch the cuts to, right?"

Law sent him an impressed look. "I count this possibility but I never thought you would think to."

"Then we really are walking in circles!"

The surgeon shook her head. "No Straw Hat-ya. This slash easily surpass the double of our 'special knifes' cut. Plus you see that cat, just beside the cut?"

When Luffy nodded, the girl proceeded. "This thing actually looks like a cute cat therefore there is absolutely no chances you drew this!"

The raven boy points at the carving. "I could draw this cat!"

Law raised her eyebrow and points at the blade. "Prove it."

"As you wish." He randomly picks a tree and begins to carve. A few seconds later he grins. "Yosh! All done."

The girl sweat dropped at the twisted ball with two eyes and completely asymmetrical ears glued over the tree. "Congratulations! This is even worst then I thought."

Luffy stuck his tongue out. "Shut up! You only say this because you're jealous!"

Law sighs at her partner's childish behavior and analyzed the small cat with two big eyes, small paws and a big tongue out. For some reason the girl has a feeling she has already seen this cat before, but she was not sure where.

"Torao!" An annoying voice broke her thoughts. She looks to where the voice came from and saw her ally frantically pointing over to another tree a few meters away with the same cat and slash. "I found more slashes!"

Law raises an eyebrow. "Is there any more?"

"Yes!" He pointed at a few others trees with cats drawn on them and smiled. "A lot more!"

The surgeon looked at the trail of cats and tapped her nodachi. This trail looks like the definition of suspicious. "We better take another path."

Luffy sent her a strange look "Why?! Someone already made this one!"

The strongest girl in the world sighed. "Yes, but we don't know if this is a path for a city or your death."

"Come on Torao!" The boy scoffed. "If we don't take risks we will never know!"

Law raises an eyebrow. "I would rather make my own path and decrease the risks."

The-to-be-pirate-king pouted. "No! You already decided where we're going since the beginning!"

"Your point?"

Luffy jumps beside her and grabs her sleeve. "Is my turn!"

Law blinks but before she could voice her thought, the boy starts to run over the cat trail dragging her, like a freaking ragdoll. "And we're going to the mystery path!"

The girl's eyebrow twitched and her sword immediately made contact with his head. "Ouch!" The happy boy says immediately stopping his run. "What was that for?!"

Law took Luffy's hand away from her sleeve and glares at him. "I would say the same thing!"

The boy blinked at his angry partner. "Why?"

The surgeon tights the grip of her nodachi. "Why?" She was really angry. "Because you fucking dragged me to a path that will most likely be my death!"

The boy blinked. "Of course not! You see the cat."

Law sent him an angry look. "Of course! Do you think I'm blind?"

Luffy ignored her rage. "I thing I already saw this cat before!"

The surgeon raised a curious eyebrow. 'Okay so I'm not the only one who has seen this cat before but this doesn't have anything to do with the subject.' "What does this have to do with the safety of the path?"

The Straw Hat wearing boy smiles. "I have a good feeling about this cat!"

The warlord mentally face palmed. "That doesn't prove anything."

The boy's smile widens. "I don't care! It's my turn to pick the path!" He adjusts his hat and proceeded.

"And if you don't come I will drag you!"

Law gave him an annoyed look. The boy didn't seem closer to giving up, and since Law is a smart girl she already knew where this argument would go. "Okay."

Luffy cheers only to be interrupted by his partner's sharp voice. "But! If after 10 minutes nothing happens I will change the direction."

The boy didn't seem affected by this. "Yosh!" He ran ahead and grins at every cat they pass.

"Let's go to the mystery path!"

Law looks at the ground and lets an annoyed sigh out. 'I swear if this boy leads us to a freaking trap, he become my new lab rat.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a filler...?

Robin was happily watching the captains arguing over small things such as the definition of 'sense' or who knows the better way to get out of a hole. She moved herself over the deck getting a little bit more comfortable and continued her intense watching.

The others Straw Hat pirates must have found her interest in the scene a little strange cause it didn't matter how you looked at them, this was just another stupid argument to prove each other their way is better than the others, and indeed it was! But if you saw it with the archeologist's eyes I'm sure the small argument would turn into the perfect scenery from some of the best scenes of her love novel to come true. She crossed her legs slightly and let her imagination free, picturing some cute scenes that recently happened in her novels trying to stimulate them with the deadly pair. One of her favorites and the one she wanted to happen was that in middle of the argument the proud surgeon would accidentally slip right into Luffy creating an awkward kiss and bam! The deadliest pirate couple is born.

The blue eyed girl inwardly smirked at this. She took a better look at the duo, not wanting to miss if this actually happened and unconsciously notice how careful the psycho girl was being, sticking her high heeled boot firmly in the soft ground and keeping at least a two meters distance from the straw hat boy.

Robin glared at the girl a little annoyed with her over cautious ways. Though, really all she need her pessimistic mind inwardly flashed back to their last adventures, remembering how hopeless her captain was when it came to romance and how her ship seemed to be as hard as her impossible fairy-tale romances.

Robin inwardly grimaced at those memories, of course her captain wasn't a love expert but she couldn't give up this easily. I mean all the Straw Hats know that talking is way easier than actually acting but none of them seemed to bother with this. So if they don't why would Robin? She also was a proud Straw Hat and she could safely say she would turn them into a cute couple, and that's why for now she would just wait and not even think about interfering with the duo.

Of course for Robin this was a really hard task, since she needed to restrain herself from crossing her arms and using her power to effortlessly trip the surgeon and let them be a cute couple. She always saw people that had done this in her novels and needless to say they only made things harder. So she will let their relationship grow naturally so that when they become a little uncertain she will guide them and throw their doubts away.

An evil spark made it way in to her eyes. When the time comes she needed to make sure to be a good advisor, creating millions of possible 'accidents' that might help then out. She rested her head in her palm and hummed. 'Maybe a Truth and Dare game might help them?' She looked at her stupid captain and laughed softly, a small hit of mischief hidden in her laugh. 'Maybe, Maybe...'

Nami looked at the completely annoyed surgeon that was now obliged to stick with Luffy and inwardly cheered. She didn't needed to be a genius to know that a few hours alone with the hyperactive captain was more than enough to make any human being question their sanity! And god she hoped the damn psycho girl could lose her annoying sarcasm and I and finally see what happens to whoever decide to mock Nami!

The navigator smiled at this, just thinking about the poor surgeon quitting this Pirate Alliance was putting Nami, the queen of the Straw Hats, in a really good mood. Some may even say she was a sadistic bastard for enjoying the psycho suffering, but really reader, don't get her wrong. Nami isn't being a mean, sadist girl enjoying a childish wish for revenge. She's only helping Mister Karma! Because you know, Karma has a stupid habit of forgetting the people that really need a payback!

The red head looked at the duo that slowly walked over the forest and waited until they were completely gone. When she was sure the captains were far away she turned to 'her' crew and smirked. "Guys! Reunion time!"

The crew blinked at this. "Another one?"

"Yup!" She put her hand in her hips and smirked. "But don't worry! It will be really quick, just to make sure every group explores a different area."

Usopp nodded. "Yosh!" He looked at a really pretty lake just in front and smirked. "Zoro and I are going there then!"

The cat burglar shook her head. "No no no Usopp-san." She flipped her long hair and smirked. "I am the one in charge of the path you take."

Usopp raised a finger and scoffed. "First, in case you forgot is Captain Usopp-sama now!" He then raised another finger "And second, who gave you this right? You're not a vice captain!"

The girl grimaced when she remembered the damn bet and sighed. "We technically aren't in the island so no Captain Usopp here." Usopp was going to protest but Nami was faster. "As for the path decision..." Usopp saw her features quickly turn into an evil smirk and shivered. "All of you made me in charge just a while ago!"

The crew sent her a face screaming things like; "When?" "What the f*** woman?!" or "I don't remember this."

Nami crossed her arms and laughed evilly "Don't you remember? We said: I would be the one deciding the pairs?"

Zoro sent her an annoyed face. "When we said 'You can chose the pairs' we didn't transform you into the captain."

The cat bulger glared at Zoro. "I'm not acting as captain! I'm just making sure this idiotic crew won't screw things up!"

The crew raised an eyebrow at this. "Do you really think planning things can take us out of trouble?"

Nami forced a smile. "Yeah...I mean I'm sure planning can reduce a little bit of the usual damage."

"..."

The navigator looked at the really poker faced crew and sweat dropped "W-what?"

"You just want to boss everyone around don't you?"

Nami shook her head. "Of course not! I'm just thinking about the crew safety!"

The Straw Hat crew sent her another disbelieving look. "Really Nami what the hell do you want?" "can we go straight to the point?"

"Gesh guys, I'm just worried! Do you guys really think so low of me?!"

"..."

She looked at 'her' crew and sighed a little stressed. "Okay! Okay! I get it!" She clenched her fist and proceeded. "I really mind about your safety! But!" Every member of the crew rolled their eyes at this silently saying. 'So here is the but!' "I need to make sure Robin and I are going to the beautiful Lake in the north. I won't tolerate exploring a boring forest nor a plain coast." Usopp was going to say something but the girl beat him. "And no 'Captain' Usopp I don't care about your opinion!"

Sogeking twitched his eyebrow. "Really?" Normally he would just ignore and exit a fight but the minute the red head decided to use the 'Captain' Usopp in a mocking way she declared war! "Because I'm sure my reasons are way better then 'because I do what I want and I want to go there now!'"

Nami smirked, she never failed when it came to this kind of fights! "I really don't get it Usopp. Why do you want to go in the lake?" An evil glint flashed in her eyes, she put her hand on her hips and snorted. "Don't you think the forest will have more hiding spots?"

The crew slowly backed away sensing the inevitable fight, but none of then left the boat knowing it would be stupid while Robin raised an amused eyebrow.

Usopp crossed his arms, he was prepared for her comebacks. "Exactly!" He pointed at Zoro and turned her comeback in his favor. "Do you have any idea of how easily my pair will get lost if we walk over a forest? I will lose him in the first minute!"

Zoro eyebrow twitched at this. "Oi! I'm not that directionless!"

Most of the crew menbers raised their eyebrow at this"Yes you are Zoro" While a few just mutered under their breath things along the line of " I'm sorry but the truth hurt sometimes."

A vein started to pulse on the green haired man's forehead. "Hey!"

Nami ignored the crew's stupidity and glared at Usopp. "Maybe, but what make you think Zoro won't get lost over at the lake? He already got lost in a freaking straight line!"

The sniper sighed. "The lake is an open area and as hopeless as he might be I'm sure I can keep a close eye on him"

The to-be-the-world-greatest-swordsmen-of-the-world face was already full of pulsing veins and starting to turn red in rage. "Can you guys stop talking as if I wasn't here right now?"

"I'm sure the open area wouldn't make a difference!" Nami say yet again ignoring the Marimo "I would be surprised if he get lost inside the damn lake!"

Zoro fumed he was about to protest but Usopp was faster. "He isn't so hopeless! Also unlike Robin he wouldn't drown to death"

Robin sent him a strange look. "Usopp-san?"

"Yes?!"

The archeologist rested her head in her hand and proceeded. "What make you think I would jump over the lake?"

The sniper blinked "I never said that. I just think that if you fight an enemy that hasn't eaten a devil fruit he might use the lake against you."

Robin seemed to be thinking about this. "Well you do have a point."

"Ow Ow! What there Robin!" Nami yelled. "Don't you want to explore the beautiful lake?"

"I do..."

The red head raised an eyebrow. "But?"

"...But what Usopp-san say make sense. I can't fight properly surrounded by water."

Nami pouted and faked a few tears. "S-so nee-chan doesn't agree with me?"

Robin raised an eyebrow at the girl's futile attempt to guilt-trip her, she was just about to bluntly say 'Of course not' but an energetic shout called her attention. "NAMI-SWAN! Your tangerine juice is ready!" The crew looked at the kitchen door where the 'Love cook' was delicately holding a really fancy tangerine juice with a delicious slice of tangerine stuck in the border of the cup and a really good looking grape cocktail. He got to Nami-san spinning like a hurricane and practically teleporting himself to the girls side gently handing the drink to the red head. "Here it is my beauty. I hope I didn't made such a stunning goddess wait."

"Oh you really made it." The navigator says smiling a little. She had totally forgot about the drink, so it came like a good surprise

When Sanji saw Nami-swan smile he immediately smiled small puffs of heart-shaped smoke leaving his cigarette. He was so lucky for having this beautiful company here! He looked at the raven beauty and gently settle a dark grape cocktail in front of her. "This is for you Robin-chan."

The blue eyed girl nodded. She picked the drink up and smiled, she hadn't even asked for anything, but she really wasn't the kind of person to refuse a good drink. "Thank you Sanji-san."

The cook danced around his ladies. "Anything for you two."

Nami took a small sip from the juice and looked at Usopp, or at least where Usopp was the last time. She blinked than she gave the ship a lazy search. "Ne where's Usopp?"

"He escaped with Zoro to the lake." The childish voice of Chopper said.

The navigator's eyes widened at this. "What?" She turned her gaze to the lake and saw two small shadows running in that direction. "Those bastards!" She glared at the doctor and ordered. "When did this happened!?"

Chopper flinched at the girl yells. "J-just now! While you talked with Robin-san..."

The red head ground her teeth, cursing her lack of attention. Since Usopp was a natural coward it was only natural he would run the hell away from the argument! She looked at her stupid companions and yelled. "Robin! Let's go chase those morons!"

The archeologist blinked. "Do you really thing we can catch up?"

Nami smiled angrily and then jumped of the boat. "Of course! Just hurry up Robin!"

The raven beauty inwardly sighed, she crossed her arms and slowly said. "Doce Fleur!"

As soon as she said this twelve feminine hands literally sprouted from the ship's side and tried to grab Nami. The navigator blinked at the hands that popped beside Sunny not seeing a reason for the archeologist to use her ability. She was about to ask what her partner wanted to do but was interrupted by one of the hands trying to grab her. Not exactly getting what the hell Robin wanted (Cause god the archeologist can be a real sadist sometimes. :P) The red head decided to dodge the hands. She successfully avoided four hands but the fifth manage to pick the collar of her tank top, she glared at the hand that was firmly holding her, not showing signs of movement and yelled "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Stopping you." A calm voice answered, followed by a panicked. "Robin-chan?"

The red head sent her a glare. 'No shit Sherlock!' She tried to get away from the hand's grasp. "Care to tell me why?"

Robin jumped out of the boat and started to go towards her hands that held tightly onto Nami. "Because we are wasting time"

Nami glared harder "Wasting time?" She clenched her firsts and yelled "Are you saying I can't catch up whit him?"

Robin gracefully started to go down the boat using her arms as an improvised stair and smiled sweetly. "Yes." Nami glared knives at her companion but the raven beauty didn't seem to notice or care. "Even if he were in front of you I'm sure you wouldn't be able to catch him."

"Are you saying I'm slow?" Nami stated hurt, ignoring the cook shouts of 'Of course not!' or 'Nami-san is the fastest goddess I know!' and things along this lines.

Robin walked over a few more of her hands passing the navigator and sweat dropped at the ignored cook. 'Poor Sanji-san. Fading in to the background...' She faced the Navigator and smirked. "No, it's just like Sanji-san says, you're far from that. Actually I think you're one of the faster members of the crew Nami-san but Usopp-san is the fastest."

Nami raised an eyebrow she knew Usopp was a little faster. (More experience) but really what did the archeologist want? That she would leave him alone after he 'stole' the beautiful lake without her permission? Give up and go to a freaking shore to see even more of the ocean? Hell no! "Robin I-"

The blue eyed girl arrived on the ground and immediately released her hands consequently making the navigator fall in the dirty ground. Nami was rudely dropped on the ground, falling on her butt and dirtying her beautiful aqua short. Angry she got up and sent her pair a cold look that could easily surpass Law's deadly glares. "Robin!"

The brunette smiled weakly "Strange, I was sure you would fall standing."

Nami sighed angrily and clenched her firsts, seriously! Since the surgeon decided to travel with them, her comrades seemed to be slowly forgetting she is the queen of the ship! And that she need to be respected! They can't just mock her or run away from her, ignoring her plans! She looked at her dear nee-san and mentally counted to ten trying to calm down. "Sorry to disappoint you Robin..."She slowly dusted her clothes and proceeded. "Can we please follow Usopp now?"

Robin's sweat dropped at the silent. 'Or else I'm gonna break every single thing around me!' her friend was saying but manage to force a smile. "We can't even see them anymore."

Nami growled, she looked at the lake and as expected didn't find her target. "Damn it!" She narrowed her eyes trying to see the damn sniper but only manage to see a really tiny point moving in the distances and small smirk formed in her features. 'Bingo!' The navigator looked up at the boat and yelled demanding. "Sanji!"

The cook immediately teleported himself beside Nami and asked. "Yes my dear? What can I do for you?"

The red head smiled, glad someone still respected her. "I want you to bring my waver here." Her smile slowly sharpened into something evil. "And the bigger number of breath dials you find."

The cook didn't even needed to think the "Anything you want Nami-swan!" escaped his mouth automatically, he jumped back to the ship muttering things along the line of 'Nami-san is so cute when she's ordering me' or 'Yosh! Let find those breath dials!'

Robin smiled weakly, she had a really bad feeling about this. "Nami-san?"

Nami turned around facing Robin and a sweet smile plastered on her face. "Yes Nee-san?"

The raven beauty sweat dropped at the girl. Feeling a little creeped out with her mood swing. "Are you coming with me?"

The tangerine headed girl blinked. "Coming with you? Don't you want to wait for the waver?"

"Nami-san the waver is a one person transport." Robin said, she walked over to Nami and proceeded. "It would be impossible for the two of us to chase after them."

"No it would! I'm sure the two of us can get there with no problem!"

Robin laughed softly. She walked passed the navigator and spoke softly. "I'm sorry Nami-san, but I really don't want to go on another transport. Being stuck in ship for two days is more than enough."

The red head sent her a glare. "Really now? How are we supposed to catch to Usopp if we go walking?"

Robin kept walking calmly to the forest's direction and yelled. "Unfortunately chasing Usopp will have to wait." She said quickly turning her head and momentarily facing the red headed pair. "I have a few things that need to be done first."

Nami sent her a disbelieved face. "So... You are kind of abandoning me, right?"

The archeologist smiled sweetly. "Not at all! You're more than free to follow me."

The navigator looked at her nee-san a little irritated and sighed. "Follow you where?"

"To the forest."

Nami blinked. "But Luffy and the psycho are already exploring there! Why the hell do you want to go there?"

Robin smirked and didn't answer the navigator question, she only keep walking.

The chocolate eyed woman twitched her eyebrow at the lack of response. "How do you expect me to follow you if I don't even know your reasons?!"

Robin kept quiet, just walking peacefully over the hard red ground, slowly getting away from Nami.

Nami growled. "Okay then, f*** you too!" She crossed her arms and watched as her Nee-san slowly vanished, waiting 'patiently' for her to come back. Time passed and Nami realized Robin really abandoned her. "Damn it!" She looked at the damn red ground and kicked a random red rock she saw.

The second she kicked the rock the island decided to become green making everything twice as big. Nami looked at the now green sand and smiled angrily. 'Great! That's just freaking great!' How am I supposed to chase Usopp now?' Her gaze unconsciously landed on the small siluate of Robin over the distance, answering her question.

Nami sighed, wanna know what? Screw pride! She wanted her Nee-san!


	7. Cave

Law was looking at the endless trees in front of her, mentally cursing each one of them and sending lazy glares at every living soul she found. It didn't matter if the path had cute cat markings in the tree wood and beautiful music in the air! For Law this forest was still the definition of 'a painfully boring and completely useless forest!'

"I'm bored..." A really deanimated boy said, a loud yawning noise left his mouth, echoing through the silent forest and making the boy look even more bored. "And kind of sleepy..."

The girl snapped out of her complaining and turned her glare away from the trees, giving her lazy partner a side glance. He seemed like he was about to fall in the ground and sleep there, using a random rock as a pillow and only wake up 9 hours later. The girl mentally face palmed at this. Even thought they had been strolling over four hours in a stupid forest it was a little bit too early to sleep.

"Torao..." The boy whined.

The Surgeon of Death wisely ignored her partner and looked up seeing a small bit of sky that the tall trees allowed her to see, immediately facing a night sky. The girl frowned at this, even though she felt the difference in the temperature and noticed the place got considerably darker she wasn't feeling too tired compared to the beginning of the journey, and of course, she blamed Luffy.

Okay maybe not just Luffy but her damn insomnia too...

The point was, when you spend your whole day in a cabin sending orders to your crew, or in this messed up alliance case, wasting energy with the Straw Hat crew (Specially Luffy) you tend to have this big necessity to sleep. And since Law has an annoying case of insomnia that didn't let her sleep... She kind of grew used with being tired.

Pretty sad right?

"Torao...Are you even listening to me?" The boy seemed a little more annoyed now.

The girl noticed the small hint of annoyance in the boy's voice and looked down giving her partner a side glance. Almost immediately she noticed how the straw hat boy pace was becoming slower than before, making his once slow pace look like flash speed. The girl couldn't help but inwardly growl at this. 'Okay... So maybe we should take a small break.'

She looked at the big slashes in the tree and sighed. 'Or maybe not... At least not in an open forest.'

"Torao!" The tired voice of the boy continued this time louder. Loud enough to break the psycho thoughts. "I wanna sleep!"

The surgeon inwardly sighed at the boy's complaints, deciding to finally stop ignoring him "Yeah, yeah... You made sure of keeping me well informed."

Luffy pouted. "Then listen to me and stop walking!"

Law slowed her pace and started to tap her colorful nodachi cover. "Unfortunately it is not so simple Straw Hat-ya."

The raven haired boy momentarily stopped walking, a slightly confused look in his face. "Of course it is..." He practically threw himself on the dirty ground gaining an annoyed grow from his 'friend' and happily said "See? *Yawns* Easy peasy lemon squeezy."

Law raised her eyebrow at this, wondering when was the last time someone actually said to her 'easy peasy lemon squeezy' but couldn't quite remember. She had the feeling it was Penguin, But she wasn't very sure.

The girl blinked this not-so-useful thought away and decided to concentrate in the boy again. "Straw Hat-ya... You better get up."

Luffy turned around trying to find a comfortable position and pouted. "But is comfy here."

"Straw Hat-ya…" The surgeon started. "We can't sleep here."

"Why?"

The girl inwardly face palmed at his lack of precautions. "We need cover."

The to-be-pirate-king pouted, not very excited. "Why? We are in the middle of an empty forest."

The psycho rolled her eyes. "Empty forest?" She walked closer to one of the trees with cat marks and used her nodachi to point at one of the giant slashes over the tree. "I think whoever made this slash needs to be considered Straw Hat-ya. He or she can be your future enemy and sleeping here would be like an invitation to kill us."

The boy crossed his arms still not leaving the ground and looked at the slashes. "Don't worry Torao." A soft yawn escaped his lips and he proceeded. "I'm sure whoever made this slash is not your enemy."

`"What make you so sure? The slash owner can be a captain of the marines for all we know." And she would rather avoid a fight whit the Marines. 'Damn bastards would most likely send a hell of a lot of reinforcements when they located me.'

The-to-be-pirate-king shook his head. "No it can't." He lazily pointed to the closest cat mark he found, still not getting out if the 'comfy' ground and smiled. "The marines would never make cat drawings!"

"Straw Hat-ya... There are millions of different type of people in the marines and knowing the number of strange people I found..." She sent a disappointed look at her partner earning a confuse look from the boy and continued. "I think it wouldn't be surprising if the marines had someone obsessed with cats."

"O' come on Torao. Now you're just being paranoid." Luffy whined. "There's no way someone would find us here and even if they do we can just kick their butts."

"I don't think a sleepy you is very good in combat and if the bastards come up with some powerful backups I won't be able to protect you." The warlord girl growled.

"I'm a good fighter when I'm sleepy!" The girl raised her eyebrow at this but let the boy keep talking.

"And you alone is already more than enough to defeat any marine!"

Law raised an eyebrow. "Did you forget the marines have completely revolted since we left Punk Hazard? I'm afraid they might not go very easy on us."

"O' come on Torao!" The boy whined. "You need to stop being so pessimistic."

"Being pessimistic can save people lives you know?"

The to-be-pirate-king sent her a skeptical look. "Really?" It was pretty obvious he didn't believe her. "How the hell can pessimism and paranoia save someone?"

Law growled. "Straw Hat-ya I may be a pessimist but I'm not paranoid."

"Of course you're! Have you seen someone since we arrived in the forest?"

Law was going to answer but Luffy was faster. "No right? Because be it a damn marine or not, whoever made the slashes already left this boring island!"

The girl growled louder. "As you said we haven't seen a person yet." She sent a small glare in her partner's direction practically challenging him to cut her off again and proceeded. "But the fresh slashes and the music surrounding the island indicates we might not have seen anyone yet but there is someone here."

"Okay so maybe there is someone here." The boy yawned. "Though I don't think this 'someone' can sing for a whole day no stop."

The surgeon sighed. "Wrong again Straw Hat-ya."

"What?"

The girl shook her head slightly disappointed. "Did you really not notice the millions of times the music stopped? And the times it only sang short statements and small answer?"

The boy blinked completely lost. "Are you sure? For me it was always random songs."

The psycho girl mentally face palmed at his answer. She had a feeling this was his extreme ADHD at fault but even so. "Of course I am."

Luffy seemed to be thinking about it. "Hmm...I didn't pay too much attention over this but *Yawns* I don't think a living person can sing loud enough for the whole island hear."

"Actually..." The psycho started. "If they have a good sound amplifier it turns pretty easy to sing loudly."

"Torao I may not have payed attention to the music lyrics but even I know normally the farther we go the lower the sound volume is."

The girl raised an eyebrow at her partner. "Yes it is, but we don't have enough information to safely say this island works like the others or if the singer has some kind of special microphone. Perhaps even a mike that ate a devil fruits or some technology only this island has."

Luffy rolled in his 'ground-bed' and growled. "Now you're just saying hypotheses."

"We have no clues Straw Hat-ya. All I can do is create hypotheses"

"Then stop creating them. Hypotheses are useless!"

The warlord girl glared at the rubber man. "No they aren't."

"Yes they are! All the people that stay creating hypotheses should stop wasting their time and actually search for concrete proof."

"Now, that's just your opinion."

"No it's the truth!"

"Your opinion."

"The truth!"

Law let a frustrated sigh out, she really, really wasn't in the mood to argue whit him again. "Can we please continue this argument later?"

Luffy seemed disappointed. "What?" He sent her a weak glare and yelled. "Why?! We just started!"

The heart pirate captain raised her eyebrow at his comeback but quickly changed the subject. Most likely also saving herself from a lot of nonsense. "Because you're supposedly sleepy and we need to find shelter."

"O' here you go again with the shelter talk." Luffy pouted. "Don't you think the ground is good enough?"

"We already talked about this Straw Hat-ya."

"...yes."

The girl sent him a skeptical look. "So, can you please get up?"

"No."

The surgeon glared. "Straw Hat-ya get up!"

"O' come on..." Luffy said momentarily closing his eyes. "You're not going on paranoid mode again are you?"

"Straw Hat-ya." The warlord girl growled.

"..."

"Straw Hat?"

"Stop rambling..."

Law raised her eyebrow, she knew the boy was stupid but even he must know better than to ignore her right? "Excuse me?"

"I can't sleep with you rambling."

The girl features didn't change but her fist clenched. "Straw Hat-ya." There was something that practically screamed 'danger' in her voice. "When someone talk's with you, you should pay attention..."

"But you're only saying that we should keep walking right?"

The surgeon nodded making the boy pout and cross his arms stubbornly. "Then forget I it"

The girl growled controlling her urge of punching him in the face. She picked up her nodachi and sent a glare, which could easily freeze Aokiji, at the boy. She was about to leave a permanent scar in the boy's head but stopped herself in the middle of the way. As much as she wanted to force some sense inside that stupid head of his, she knew the chances of giving the boy a concussion would be really high and the last thing she wanted right now was the already problematic boy to gain a concussion.

The female captain let a frustrated sigh out. "So you just want to stay here and sleep in the cold, hard and highly unsafe ground, Right?"

"Yes."

She slowly placed her sword against her shoulder and grumpily muttered something about him being a pain in the ass and that if he don't get the hell up right now she would drag him.

The boy still refused to get up, whining and stubbornly digging his fingers on the ground. His childish actions was starting to ink the surgeon. Everything he did wasted double the energy it would take to just walk, and even thought he had small dark circles under his big eyes all the acts he did, make it obvious the boy wasn't even tired! He was just being a stubborn bastard that wanted to do things his own way!

The girl mentally killed the straw-hat captain and gave him a small hit with her nodachi cover. The boy rolled a few meters but when he stopped rolling the argument continued and honestly this whole argument was tiring the surgeon to no end! She needed a plan! Something, anything to stop his complaining without causing a concussion!

She looked at the whining boy and a random idea popped in her head. She inwardly smirked at this thinking it might work and firmly declared "Okay then I'm done with arguing." The boy smiled at her statement thinking he won but as soon as she turned her backs at him his smile started to falter, only to disappear when she slowly walked away yelling at him. "Do what you want I'm going ahead!"

The boy blinked at the girl's sudden change of idea, from all the things he thought she was going to do. He never counted the possibility of the girl abandoning him. "What?"

Law smirked, but her voice seemed as monotone as usual. "I'm going ahead so. See ya later Straw Hat-ya."

Luffy inwardly frowned at this, he didn't wanted to be alone but he also didn't wanted to walk. Nor did he want to do the surgeon way. Troubled the boy looked at the girl trying to see if she was joking but was only meet with the image of his partner slowly but surely walking away. The straw-hat captain pouted at first, thinking his partner was really abandoning him but something in his gut keep telling him that in the end she will come back.

Luffy debated for a while if he should follow his partner or keep laying in the comfy ground trusting his guts. Nevertheless, he decided to trust his wise guts and just stand there "Okay... See ya later Torao." He adjusted his rock and tried to sleep knowing his partner wouldn't abandon him now. I mean she was the one that made this alliance right?

The psycho's eyebrow twitched at the boy answer. She may not have made this alliance long enough to actually know him but she was kind of hoping the boy would run after her. Since the boy was always surrounded by people Law though he was the type of person that didn't like to be alone but well it was like a gamble with 70% of fail that she needed to accept.

The girl mentally sighed. 'Now what?' Should she keep walking and leave him alone or drag him along? She slowed her pace a little and tapped her colorful nodachi cover. She knew she couldn't just leave the bastard, but she was not planning on going back. At least not until she found a cave to hide.

But the problem was where? Where would she find a cave or a house or anything that could give her cover? The forest only had trees and as height as they were sleeping under them couldn't even protect them from the rain!

The girl stopped walking and let a tired sigh out. That was bad. She needed to stop thinking about finding a cave and think about what she could do with the actual landscape. She looked at the high trees in front of her practically laughing at her misery and then slowly turned her attention to her giant kick ass blade. 'Maybe I can make a shelter?' The girl shook her head as soon as the idea come. 'No as much as I wanna cut the damn trees the noise would call too much attention'

The grey eyed girl cursed her lack of option. Should she keep searching for shelter? Was a shelter really that important? Should she sleep on the ground? Was it really dangerous sleeping there? Was she only insisting on this to not make it the straw-hat way? Was she being paranoid?

Inwardly frowning the surgeon looked at her tattooed hand. 'Should I use my powers?'

Yet again that would be a gamble, she could use her room for a second momentarily detecting what's around her and see if she sensed a shelter but if she didn't find anything she would be even more tired and have no choice other than to just take a break there and trie to sleep, doing it Luffy's way.

The psycho girl looked at her hand trying to find an answer, she just stood there for a while until she remembered something she heard recently. 'If we don't take risk we will never know'

The warlord widen her eyes slightly at this, recognizing this advice from her stupid parner. She looked at her sword again but inwardly shook her head refusing to even consider his advice. Why would she use the advice of someone that always, always get in trouble? She hated unnecessary conflict! Also, taking his advice is technically making things his ways and this was one of the last things she wanted!

A small part of her head seemed to be laughing. 'So you don't even care too much about the cave... You just don't want to make things his ways. Am I right?'

Law crossed her arms and inwardly growled at the answer herself reached. 'This isn't true... I'm a cautious person. I have always been! Why do you think I travel in a submarine instead of a ship? I don't even-"

"Torao." A weak yet excited voice interrupted her thoughts.

Law blinked at the sleepy voice knowing there was only one person that called her that. She turned around facing the crazy boy and quickly noticed that his face was covered in even darker circles but nonetheless the boy was smiling brightly like there was no tomorrow! Law tilted her head at the stubborn boy that actually decided to follow her and wondered what she missed. "...Yes?"

The boy widen his smile. "I found a cave!"

The girl widen her eyes at this, not quite believing her luck. "Are you serious?"

Luffy nodded. "Yes!"

Law eyed him intensely, trying to see anything that could tell her if he was lying, she really tried but all she manage to see was his big smile and big eyes that shined with a mixture of pride and anxiety, waiting to hear her reply or something like a small praise. Law narrowed her eyes at the thought, unfortunately for him, the girl wasn't convinced so easily. In her mind it was nearly impossible for someone with ADHD to find a cave in the dark, especially if that place was already searched before by her own calculative eyes. So if he wanted a praise he should give her proof, concrete proof that the cave indeed exist. "That's interesting but … Where it is?"

The to-be-pirate-king eyes lost a little bit of it anxiousness but his big grin kept glued firmly in his face. He quickly pointed a finger to where he had previously threw himself at and widen his grin. "There."

The psycho blinked not seeing anything in that direction, she walked a little closer to said direction mentally blaming the forest's darkness and hoping to find something that at least resembled a cave but only found the same old trees. The girl sighed slightly disappointed "Straw Hat-ya..." She whispered with a small hint of suspicious. "I don't see any cave..."

Luffy lazily nodded. "Yeah, that's because it is an underground cave."

Law blinked. "An underground cave?"

"Yeah just look down."

The girl looked to the ground and tried to find some kind of hole or passage. Fortunately after a few seconds of searching she manage to see a hole close to a tree root that instantly increased her hopes. She walked closer until she was just beside it and let a faithful smirked rest in her lips. The hole was particularly small, around one foot large, but the dark shadowing inside of it showed a large amount of empty space that could easily fit them. "That's interesting."

Luffy widen his smile. "See? I told you I found a cave."

Law nodded. "Right." She noticed a small glint of anxiety making it way to the boy eyes again and for some reason that made her uncomfortable. It was pretty obvious the raven haired boy wanted her to say a small 'Good job', like she always gave him when he did something actually useful but Law still had a lot of questions. How did he found the cave? How did he manage to see the difference between this small cave and a normal hole? Why would he stop his 'nap' to search for a hole in the first place?

Law inwardly sighed, one of the things she hated the most was not knowing something. Yes it was stupid but she couldn't help it, it just wasn't good for her brain. She tried to ignore the boy's anxiety and asked. "So, Straw Hat-ya, how did you find the cave?"

Luffy blinked. "Oh I was taking my nap, then you abandoned me but I was like 'No problem she will come back.' and I waited for you but in the end you didn't come…" His smile falter a bit almost unperceptive at this but at soon as it falter it got back to normal "So I gave up on waiting and tried to take a nap! I didn't exactly succeeded though... For some reason I was having a hard time falling asleep and then!" The boy suddenly became angry. "Then the damn squirrel popped out of nowhere! Boy, I was so angry I was like "Bastard! I'm gonna gomu gomu no bazooka on you!" and almost killed him! But the squirrel ran away and I couldn't find him." He seemed even angrier with this, but soon brighten up "But! I found the cave!"

Now it was Law's turn to blink, half of what the boy said didn't quite make sense. While the other half wasn't even related with the cavern! "Straw Hat-ya. I'm afraid you will need to give me a better explanation."

"Better?"

"Yes, something clearer."

"Why? I see no problem with my explanation."

The girl mentally sighed. "First, where did the squirrel come from?"

"I don't really know." The boy started making the psycho mentally face-palm "I was just trying to sleep when suddenly a squirrel just fell in my face! The damn creature almost took my eye away!"

The doctor rolled her eyes. "Poor you..."

Luffy blinked. "What?"

"Nothing" She crossed her arms and proceeded. "Anyway, I still can't see how exactly this squirrel is linked with the cave."

"Well... I kind of tripped in the hole when I was trying to kill the squirrel."

The Surgeon of Death nodded. "I see..."She could easily link the scene with this information. Even though the boy could just resume things up with an 'I was chasing a squirrel that was interrupting my sleep and ended up tripping in this cave.' in a way he still did a good job. Law looked down at the dark hole and smirked. "Good job."

Luffy ears picked at this, the girl voice was almost a whisper but the boy knew that as low as it was she mean it. His smile increased considerably.

**Author's Note:**

> I Oh my Oda why do you need to make so many characters? I'm sure most of them are OOC! So if you see OOCness please warn me! I will try to fix it immediately!
> 
> I would appreciate if yo comment, it is always good to know what you think! (Not to mention they never fail to put a smile on my face)


End file.
